Half
by N the puppet
Summary: The war between Gallia and Bengion continues,but admist that, a group of strangers attempt to steal Lehran's Medallion. With it,they wish to unseal the dark god...but why? And what is their 'secret' that make them different from Beorc, Laguz,and Branded?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Fire Emblem isn't mine. OCs are involved. Set around Part 3 of Radiant Dawn, Prologue._

* * *

_"Sooo...are they here yet?" The girl asked. She had short brown hair, green eyes, and had many daggers strapped on her hip. She wore a red shirt, and a pair of black shorts. She also wore a red chest armor, red greaves, and red gautlets. Probably made to fit for speed than protection. She looked like she was about 16 years old._

_"No." The boy beside her said, sounding annoyed. He also had short brown hair, but with blue eyes instead of green. He wore a navy-blue cloak, and had two objects that were strapped to his waist. He too, appeared to be 16._

_"Oh." The girl sighed. The two of them were waiting in some bushes, looking out of it every so often. "Geez. Are you sure they're coming?"_

_"For the last time..." The boy said, annoyed. "Yes. They will be passing by any second now." He glared at the girl. "You remember what to do, right?"_

_"Steal, kill, run." She said. "The medal the girl has. Kick their butts. Run when we get it."_

_"Yeah, but we CAN'T kill them." Earning a shocked look from the girl._

_"Whaaaaat?! Whyyyyyyyy?" She whined._

_"Act your age already, will you? If we do that, it'll cause damage to the whole timeline! We aren't even supposed to be here!" The guy exclaimed, quietly._

_"Che! Boring..." The girl pouted. Pretty soon, the two heard footsteps and such coming closer._

_"Shh! They're coming!"_

* * *

"...Right, so even if the dark god escapes, the herons can control it with their galdr." Ranulf explained.

"Reyson, Leanne, and...Prince Rafiel, was it?" Ike looked at the strategist.

"Ah. Ages ago, the heron leader Lehran sealed the dark god within the medallion. His descendants have therefore been taught how to subdue it with their seid magic." Soren explained.

_"Crap!! They have the herons guarding it?!" The girl whispered._

_"Looks like it. Now it's even more complicated. Let's just try and...huh?! What are you doing?!" The girl took out her daggers, one in each hand._

_"I waited 15 minutes for nothing?! Argh! Let me beat one of them up, just one!" The boy began holding the girl back. _

_"S-stop! If you make a fuss here, we'll be their-" The boy couldn't finish, as the girl esaped her grasp._

"Hyaaah!"

"Look out!"

"?!" Ike took out his sword, and saw a red blur falling down from the skies. It was a girl. Holding his sword in a stance that would allow him to block whatever the girl was planning, he prepared himself as the girl stomped down against his sword. The impact caused Ike's feet to dig in the ground a bit, but he didn't pay any attention to it, swinging the girl off his sword. The girl landed a few feet away from him.

"Who are you?!" Titania took out her axe, as Soren took out his spell book. Ranulf backed away a bit, saving his energy to morph if he had to.

"My name's Mei!" She took a stance, ready to attack. "Now tell me where the herons are!" And leaped towards Ike. Though she had a meek figure, it only hid her strength. Ike swung his blade down with all his strength, yet the girl blocked it with one dagger. "Weak!" And slashed Ike's shoulder with the other. Titania charged at her with her axe, but the girl swiftly dodged her strike. She then jumped in the air, and kicked the knight off her horse. Soren prepared to cast a spell, but the girl was too fast, running towards him, ready to kill.

(BANG!)

A blue projectile flew into Mei, letting out a cold breeze.

"COLD!!" Mei's lower half was encased in ice. "What the heck are you doing, Kai?!" Kai held out a silver object, sighing.

"Look what you've done!!" He said, pointing to the soldiers that were gathering around them. "Thanks to your stunt, we got THIS!" He shot two green projectiles that hit Ike and Titania. Preparing themselves for the attack...wait, what? Instead of pain, they felt...relieved. The green light began to heal the two's wounds.

"Rarrr!" Mei broke herself out of the ice. "And you're healing them why?!"

"I'm just fixing this before it gets any worse." The two were completely surrounded. Ike stood back up.

"Who are you two?" He asked. Mei prepared to attack again, but was stopped by Kai, and by stop I meant drop kicked on the head which knocked her out.

"..." Kai looked around, seeing various laguz and the other members of the Greil Mercenary group. "I'm Kai. this is Mei." He tossed the silver objects ahead of himself, in front of Ike. "...We can't tell you who we are, specifically, and we surrender."

* * *

Laguz Alliance Camp...

"...Theyr'e dangerous, Ike, I recommend disposing them quickly before they become a problem." Soren advised.

"Well..." Ike began thinking. "I admit, they are dangerous...but, I don't think-"

"Sorry commander, but we heard their plans. They seek to attack the herons."

"Actually, not really." The two turned to Kai, tied up. "We just want the medallion."

"Lehran's Medallion?" Kai gave a confused look at the two.

"Lehran? Isn't it-" He shook his head. "Nevermind, but yeah, that's what we wanted."

"Why?" Soren stepped forward. "Why would you need something like that?" He glared at the navy-blue boy. "What do you wish to use it for." Kai remained silent for a bit.

"World..."

"Huh?"

"...World Destruction." The room was filled with silence.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Fire Emblem isn't mine. OCs are involved. It's not angsty or anything, well, maybe not...ah, well, just read on and I'll explain their 'reason' better._

* * *

"What?" Ike asked, wondering if the guy was being sarcastic.

"Well, that's what they want. I don't really care." Kai replied. "But I can't abandon them, after all they've done for me."

"Who are you talking about?" Soren inquired.

"Can't tell. That'd be the same as betraying them." Suddenly, a laguz warrior ran inside the tent.

"S-sir! Ranulf needs some help with the other prisoner!"

"Yipee. I can't wait what kind of mess that tomboy made this time." Kai sighed.

* * *

Well, it wasn't _too_ bad of a mess. But it was big enough. Mei was, though she was tied up, beating up a couple Gallia Soldiers with only her legs. Seriously, she jumped on one's shoulder, kneed him in the back, and stomped him in the ground. Two more Gallia soldiers came, but they weren't very much help. Had they transformed, maybe, but if they weren't, no help at all. She just beat them up, kicking. Luckily, those same soldiers were saved by Ranulf, and by saved meant he came and tackled the tomboy away from them.

"Oof!" Mei shook her head, getting even more angry. "Stupid Laguz!! Untie me NOW!!" She ordered, completely ignoring her situation.

"Mei, cut it out." Ike and the others arrived, Kai included. "We don't want to cause any more trouble."

"Trouble!? TROUBLE!? I'll show you trouble!!" Her body began to let out a red aura, causing Kai to snap his attention to her.

"Quick untie me!" Kai said, Ike giving him a look saying, _what?_ "Hurry! Before she does something even more reckless!" Ike looked at Soren, who was thinking on it. "HURRY!" Soren nodded, and Ike untied Kai. At that moment, Kai charged at Mei, and with all his strength, headbutted her. Hard.

Mei was knocked back a few feet, feeling like a bull ran her over. "OWWWWWW!"

"Think before you do something, will you?" Kai said, almost falling over. Looks like Mei wasn't the only one in pain.

* * *

"Grah!!" Instead of rope, this time Mei was in chains. "Dammit Kai! When I'm through with you, you'll be nothing but a bloody pulp!!" She began to toss and turn, attemtping to break free of her chains. Kai was tied up, again, and sitting beside her. He leaned down to her ear, a serious look was on his face.

_"Look, if you 'changed' there, do you know how bad that'd be?" _He whispered. _"Serene's not with us, so if you go crazy, what'll we do?" _Mei actually stayed quiet. _"I'd be forced to 'stop' you. Would you like that?"_

_"...No.." _Mei whispered back.

_"Good, now stay still, don't make a fuss, and let's see if they'll let us live." _Kai sighed. _"If they don't...then I'll let you do what you want."_ He glared back at her when she began to smile. _"If they do, don't touch them. U N D E R S T A N D...?"_

_"Yeah..."_

"So what's the plan with these two?" Ranulf came, looking at the two strangers. "Are they Bengions? Crimeas? Daeins?" Kai twitched at the sound of the last one, while Mei simply barked back.

"DAEINS!? Who the heck would side with those...those...!"

"Shh!" Kai made the girl stay quiet, earning a few glances from the others. "Uh, sorry. We...don't really want to talk about that."

"Well, they could be spies for all we know...I'd think dealing with them now would be the wisest choice." Soren said, seeing Ike deep in thought.

"Hmm...I don't know..." Mei was slowly sliding a dagger out from her back pocket. The fools didn't realize she had more than two daggers with her. She was ready to cut Kai's restraints, then have him do his stuff. Kai glanced at her briefly, signalling her to not do anything yet. "Hmm...is there any other way?"

"...There is one, but I'm against it." Soren replied.

"Well, you never know. Let's hear it." Soren sighed heavily, turning his back on his commander.

"...We could have them work for us, keeping one here as a hostage. The small fight they made earlier-"

"Excuse me, but it was tomboy here picking the fights, not me." Mei's leg barely missed Kai's head.

"...They seem to be experianced fighters. We'll have them fight for us, keep an eye on them, and dispose of them if they become dangerous."

"...Yeah...would give Mei a couple chances? I'm pretty sure she'll be under that 'dangerous' list no time at all." This time Mei's legs met their target, making a hitting noise echo through the camp.

"...Very well then. I'll deal with them myself if they do." Ike said, earning a sigh from Soren.

"If you say so, Commander." And he left, leaving the two strangers, Ike, and Ranulf alone.

"Well, understand?" Ike said. "We'll let you live, IF you follow our orders."

"Fol...low...your orders...?!" Mei tried as hard as she could to not snap at the words, while Kai nodded.

"Sure, but word of advice." He stared at Mei. "...It might be best if I fight while Mei here's the 'hostage'."

"...Backstabber!"

"I'm just making sure we aren't killed." Kai defended himself. "Knowing you, I bet you'd use it as a chance to 'accidently' hurt someone." He shook his head. "The bigger the mess you make, the more I'll have to clean up. Just try and behave alright?"

"Fine!" Mei turned her back on Kai, acting like a kid. Ike untied Kai.

"But...why do you guys want world destruction?"

"Sorry, can't tell you." Kai replied. "I already said too much." Kai stretched a bit, Ranulf handed Kai's weapons back. "Well, what do you want me to do?"

* * *

A/N: Kai's weapons are guns by the way. Though...I'll explain them later.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Fire Emblem isn't mine. OCs are involved. _

* * *

Laguz Alliance Camp...

As Kai waited outside the tent, Ike, Soren, Titania, Ranulf, and Skrimir were holding their meeting. Kai listened carefully, hearing Ranulf tell the others thier next objective.

"Now, our next target is Mugill. Its gate is already sealed, and it looks like they intend to keep it that way. This won't go as easily as our battle in Felirae." He said, pointing on the map it's location. The general, Skrimir, wasn't paying any attention what so ever.

"Yaawwwwn... Beorc are all the same. We will run them down, just as before." He yawned, as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"Skrimir, please... Listen. Just this once." Kai could tell Ranulf was trying his best not to lose his patience.

"What do you think, Soren?" Ike asked, looking at his tactician. The tactician sighed.

"The Felirae survivors will have warned Mugill of our advance. That's so obvious, even you must have anticipated it. You don't have a plan?" He said, in a mocking tone.

Of course, Skrimir had enough brains to know that, the mocking I mean. "Do not mock me, beorc boy. Why should I bother with plans? No soldier would cower behind stone walls after being challenged to a battle! We will issue a challenge, and they will meet it. We have no need for plans!" Soren shook his head in disgust.

"Do you realize how completely absurd you sound? The enemy did not build the fortress so they could stand outside of it. They will not come out of their own accord." He explained.

"But-- Those beorc cowards! They will hide from us?! What do we do? I do not know how to fight cowards!" Everyone sighed after Skrimir finished, frowning.

"Don't you get it? That's what we're trying to decide! Think, Skrimir. Just try." Ranulf's patience was almost gone.

"No! That's your job, Ranulf! You're my second in command. Think of a way for me to use my strength! Anything else is a waste of time. I'll be training outside. Tell me when you have a "plan." He turned his back on them, and left the tent. On the way, he saw Kai, and gave him a look of disgust.

_"Hello to you too, furball." _

"Wait, Skrimir!" Kai heard Ranulf say.

"...This is ridiculous. I'm amazed that someone was desperate enough to make that fool a general." Soren sighed heavily.

"I'm tempted to agree with you on that. But there's a reason he's here." Kai listened closely.

Ranulf took a deep breath. "Never in its history has Gallia invaded another country. We don't have any experience or tactics to fall back on for this. On top of that, our general... well, you've seen it yourself. Skrimir... He doesn't pay attention to details, nor does he strategize." He shook his head. "Sadly, it's not just Skrimir. Most laguz are the same. They're arrogant and stubborn. It doesn't even occur to them that they won't be able to power through the beorc forever."

"Why isn't Caineghis leading the army?" Ike asked.

"It's not an option. We aren't mobile like the bird tribes. Once we leave our lands, it isn't easy for us to get back. We can't take our king away from his domain."

"Well, what about Giffca, then? There have to be other capable generals in Gallia."

"Yeah, you'd think General Giffca would lead, but... Giffca has other duties to attend to, so really, that just leaves Skrimir." Ranulf mearly shook his head.

"I understand. Laguz choose their leaders based on strength. If Skrimir is to be the next king, this war is the best opportunity for him to learn about strategy." Soren said.

"Exactly. Since that's the case, we need all the help we can get. Please, lend us your wisdom. Without your help, this war's outcome is certain."

"You can count on us, Ranulf." Ike said, giving his word.

Titania nodded. "We've told you already. We're here to help." Soren, however, remained quiet. "Soren, say something!" She snapped.

"Well, well. Looks like your strategist isn't fond of laguz yet." Ranulf pointed out.

"I'm sorry, Ranulf. he's gotten better, but..."

"Soren, Ranulf helped us out. On top of that, he's our client. It's our turn to return the favor, and our job to do it right. Got that?" Ike said, trying to convince his friend to help. Eventually, Soren sighed and gave in.

"...Fine. But it'll cost you more."

"Thanks, all of you. We appreciate the help." Ranulf grinned.

"Give me some time to myself. I'll come up with a plan to get us through this mess."

Ike nodded. "Great. We're counting on you, Soren."

"I know. I'll do what I can."

* * *

Kai was long gone, by the time the three left the tent. He was...waiting. Sitting on a large rock near the camp, he just waited until they called him to fight. At least, that's what it looked like.

_"That's the whole situation, Serene."_

_"I see...how's Mei holding out?"_

He was talking with someone telepathically. Kai glanced back at the camp, seeing a tent shaking violently, and a few Gallia soldiers fly in the air. Much less a large bolt of lightning suddenly striked the camp.

_"...Fine. Perfectly fine..."_

_"I see...do you know anything about that army?"_

_"Hmm..." _Kai folded his arms. _"From what I can tell, there are two groups here. The Greil Mercenaries, led by Ike, and the Gallia army, led by Skrimir. The Greil Mercenaries are under Ike, who's following Skrimir. Judging on their little meeting...I can tell you Skrimir is no one to worry about."_

_"Really? Even if he's Gallia's next King?"_

_"He's rash, reckless, and will probably die because of it." _Kai grinned. _"Why kill something that will die anyways? Let their faults lead them to their deaths. Saves us the trouble." _He began to laugh.

_"Kai, calm down. You're starting to lose yourself." _Kai shook his head, sweating a bit.

_"Sorry...ha...seems like I down my guard. It almost broke out."_

_"You have to be concentrated at all times Kai. Otherwise, you'll be crushed by **it**."_

_"I know." _He shook his head. _"Anyways, thanks to Ike, we didn't have to do anything drastic. All I have to do is fight for them."_

_"...But Kai, what about-"_

_"Looks like they gave it to the herons..."_

_"Herons?!"_

_"Yeah, big surprise isn't it? You're not alone anymore, Serene." _There was a moment of silence. _"Serene?"_

_"So what? It doesn't change the fact we'll have this rotten world disappear."_

_"Serene...though I'm thankful for you taking care of Mei and me...can't you reconsider? You could call this entire thing off, stop before it-"_

_"Kai. You know the answer, and I won't repeat myself."_

_"..."_

_"Are you going to go against me?"_

_"...If you won't change your mind, then you won't change your mind. Mei and I will stand by you always."_

_"..."_

_"...If I go under their orders, and continue travelling with them, there's a chance I can meet the herons. I'll contact you if I learn anything else."_

_"...Right, good luck, Kai."_

He looked behind him, and saw the blue-haired commander running towards him. Now that he thought about it, it was already evening.

"Kai, I hope you're ready fight, because we'll be ready to strike our next destination." He turned around. "Though your friend's our 'hostage', don't worry, we aren't hurting her or anything."

"...I'd congradulate you for doing such a feat, living after trying to do something to her." Kai laughed, earning a nervous laugh from Ike.

_"Are they really companions?"_ He wondered, and made his way back to the camp. Kai kept his smile on until he left.

"Ike, you're a good guy and all..." He took out his guns, seeing his reflection on it's barrel. "...but you haven't seen what Mei and I are really like. We're only just..."

"Half."

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Fire Emblem isn't mine. OCs are involved. _

* * *

Mugill...

Silence. It filled the town's streets, alleys, plaza. Just silence. Ever since the attack on the town nearby, the Bengions didn't allow anyone to leave their homes without permission. The town sealed all gates, letting nothing in...or out. It was night now, a couple of Bengion watchmans were sitting by a fire.

"Tch! These sub-humans don't know how much trouble they're causing! We can't go anywhere!" One of the watchmen complained, smashing his fist on the ground.

"Tell me about it. Just yesterday, we could've gone out for drinks and had ourselves a merry old time." The other said.

"Fortunately, we have enough food. They'll give up if we hold out long enough." The last watchman said, shaking a bit. Soon, three cloaked figures entered their sights.

"Um... Sorry we're late!" One apologized, a female. The first soldier glared at her.

"Who are you? Why are you outside? The city is under lockdown! You need permission to leave your homes!" He shouted, earning a _huh_ from the girl.

"What? Well, that's weird. We were told to hand out food to all the watchmen." She said, acting confused.

"Wh-what?"

"Well, I guess this isn't the place. Should we head back? We don't want the food to spoil..." The girl and the other two began to walk away.

"W-wait! Don't go! You don't have to head back. That food is for us." The other watch said, his stomach growling. "We're sure of it!"

"Oh, wonderful! Would you call everyone, then? I'll pass out the food and drinks."

* * *

The watchmen were all tied up, and placed into an empty house. They closed the door, locking it.

"Looks like the watchmen are all asleep. Great job, everyone." Ike said, as his sister, and the two cat laguz sisters revealed their faces.

"The first step is done. Next, we clear out the remaining guards and open the main gate." Soren explained, the rest of the Greil Mercenaries following. Kai was also there.

"Ranulf and his troops are waiting outside for us. Let's go!" Everyone took out their weapons, and prepared to fight. And sure enough, a few guards came.

""Wh-who are-"

(Bang!"

"Argh!" A white orb flew at the guard, knocking him back into a stack of crates. Kai chanted, and shot another orb out, this time it was yellow.

"Augh!" This one was struck by lightning, falling to the ground with a thud. Ike turned, seeing Kai with his strange weapon. However, he didn't have much time, as a warrior charged at him, axe spinning. Ike blocked it easily, knocking it back and slashing the warrior across the chest. The warrior fell with a thud, Kai whistled in the background.

"One-hit kill." Ike gave him a look.

"Didn't you just do that, twice?"

"Yeah, but I'm cheating." A swordmaster managed to slip past Ike, charging at Kai.

"Die!"

"No." Kai dodged the incoming strike, crouched, and kicked the poor guy off his feet. He then pointed the guns at the swordmaster's head, holding a scary grin. "Not yet, at least..."

(Bang!)

Kai looked back, seeing a general walking to close to one of the archers. He also saw Boyd, the axe-wielder he believed, almost getting a taste of a swordmaster's killer edge. In an instant, he pointed one gun at each one, and shot a light-blue orb at each. The effects were instant.

(Critical!)

"Hah! You're dead!" Swordmaster prepared to strike.

"You're mine!" General prepared to attack.

(Smash! Thunk!)

"Uargh!" The enemy general skidded across the ground, dead. The two had switched places.

"W-what?!" The swordmaster tried to register what happened, his sword broke because of the last hit. He didn't have to, though, as Oscar rode by and stabbed him with his lance.

"OWWW!" Though Boyd was still alive now, Rolf had panicked and hastily shot an arrow. At Boyd, that is. "Rolf!"

"Eh, Boyd?!" The warrior glared at the child sniper.

"You...are going to get it."

"Nooo!" Another swordmaster came, but Mia jumped in and took him out.

"Could you two save it for later? We're kinda in a battle right now." Mia grinned at Boyd. "I'll tell Titania you were planning on ignoring a battle."

"What?! Anything but that!!" Boy panicked. Titania was infamous for chewing him out, of course. Another Warrior leaped at Mia, but was later sent flying into the wall by a gust of wind.

"Nice one, Soren!"

"..." Soren just kept chanting, blowing a couple of soldiers back. A fire sage appeared, and lauched a elfire at him.

(Shhhhnnnn)

Though the fire suddenly became ice for some reason. The sage saw Kai looking straight at him.

(THOOM!)

Then saw that he was a few feet off the ground, colliding in one of the torches.

* * *

"Sir! Our strength is no match for them!" A soldier said, his commander glared at him.

"Where are the reinforcements?!"

"W-We're completely surrounded! Sub-humans are just outside the city's walls!" The soldier panicked. "The messanger was killed before he could take a step outside!"

"By the gods...!" Ike appeared before him. The soldier the commander was speaking to charged at Ike, by was knocked back without a sweat. "W-when did the sub-humans learn to wield weapons?! And how could our fortress be infiltrated?!"

"Well..." Ike leaped forward, right in front of the commander. "You underestimated us." And smashed his sword down. The commander, of course, was tossed back, a large wound tore down his body.

"N-no...the gate...we...lost it..." The commander's head tilted, his eyes closed. Pretty soon, the battle was over, and there were no guards left.

"Are we all clear? Good work, everyone! Now, open the gate!" Ike commanded. The gate was opened, and many laguz stormed into the city. Mugill, was conquered.

* * *

Laguz Alliance Camp...

"Well, that's how it turned out." Kai explained. He looked to to his side, seeing Mei fast asleep. Sighing, he grabbed a blanket, covering her, and left the tent.

"Hey."

"Hmm?" Kai turned, seeing Ike. "Oh, if it isn't the 'commander'." Kai smiled. "What can I do for you?"

"Weird."

"Huh?" Ike glared at him.

"Who are you, really?" He looked at Mei. "What kind of weapon was that?" Looking back at Kai. "You keep recommending things that go against yourself, and your own companions. Why?" he scratched his head. "All the things you do...they don't make sense."

"Well, about who I am...I'm Kai, and that's Mei." Ike gave him a look_, I know that _already. "These..." He took out his guns. "They're artifacts I found in some ancient ruins...back when we were finding the medallion...I'm a spellcaster, you see, and these useful things let me concentrate my magic into a projectile." He quickly loaded it and pointed it at Ike's face, which he responded by reaching for his sword. "My reasons are my own. Don't forget, I'm just 'saving' my companion." He smiled again.

"Yeah, don't forget she's our 'hostage'." Kai sighed, and put his weapons away.

"Right, don't remind me." He joked, Ike still glaring daggers at him. "I'll be just outside the camp, looking at the stars if you don't mind." And left, having a evil glint in his eyes.

_"Hmm...though you trust others easily, you still know when to take caution...this could take some time_." He looked at the skies, filled with stars_. "The stars sure are bright_..." He chuckled_. "Pure and beautiful..." _But then his face turned to that of sadness.

"Unlike us..." He looked at his hands. "Covered in the scent of blood."


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Fire Emblem isn't mine. OCs are involved. Pretty much, talk, then fight. Talk, then fight._

* * *

Laguz Alliance Camp...

"Felirae, Mugill, and Telgam are ours. But this war has just started." He pointed to the map. "The enemy's main force is in Sienne, the capital. The real fight starts now." Skrimir held a grin on his face.

"Ah, now we fight the big battle! My claws itch for beorc flesh. Hey, Ranulf! Are there strong enemies in the capital?"

"There will be plenty. Before we go, we must fight the northern nobles. Their collective army is massive." He said, ignoring Skrimir's little cheer.

"By now, I imagine the Begnion Central Army is heading our way. They're going to be our real problem." Soren drew an arrow on the map, showing what he thought the route the army was taking. He then drew a large circle right in its path.

"So, if we're too slow, we get caught in the middle." Titania scratched her chin.

"I don't like the sound of this. Soren, do you have a deployment plan worked out?" Ike asked, Ranulf held a smug grin.

"Actually, why don't you all just relax? You might not believe it, but WE have a plan this time!" He said, proud of himself.

"Huh?"

"Bigger army, more soldiers." Kai entered the tent. "The message to the bird tribes has been sent." Titania let out an _aaah_.

"I see. An army of that size would require a massive amount of supplies to be able to sustain itself. So the bird tribes will hit the Central Army's supply unit and slow their advance." The red-head said.

"Exactly. The empire fears the bird tribes. The Shipless Pirates, they're called. They specialize in surprise attacks and have been raiding Begnion merchant ships for years." Ranulf explained.

"After they hit the supply unit, the bird tribes will head north. We'll meet up with them after we finish off the nobles' forces. Then when the Central Army arrives, we'll attack them together. Does that pretty much sum it up?" Ike asked, recieving a nod from Soren.

* * *

Then, the meeting was finished. They would act as distractions, while the bird tribes hit the armies supplies. Only Skrimir left, while the others stayed. Kai included.

"Lemme guess, more questions?" He asked. They simply stared at him. "Yeah, more questions..." He sighed. "Who am I? Why world destruction? Are you still wondering about that? I'll say it again, I can't say." Ike shook his head.

"You've made _that_ obvious. What I want to know..."

"Is why you called yourself 'half'." Soren finished for him.

"Huh?" He didn't know he overheard him.

"Are you...a child of laguz and beorc?" Ike asked. Kai just stood there. Then began to laugh, causing them to become even more confused.

"Hahahahaha! THAT'S what you're wondering?!" After about 10 minutes or so, he calmed down. "And here I thought it was about something serious."

"It is." Titania spoke up. "Though you're 'forced' to fight with us, we still wish to know who, and your companion, really are." She explained. "It's true you attacked us-"

"Mei did it."

"...But, you wished to avoid it, right?" Kai nodded. "We thought we could possibly...understand you." Kai remained quiet.

"...You people are so weird." He replied. "Laguz and Beorc, both 'natural' enemies, yet cooperating. Now, you want to 'understand' me?" He let out a chuckle. "What's there to understand? I refuse to let you know who I, or Mei really are, why we, or _they _actually, want the medallion, and I always restrict myself and Mei." He shook his head. "I'm an enemy. Don't forget that. My, and Mei's, mission was to steal the medallion. The only reason for my cooperation is I'm saving her, without any trouble, nothing more." He turned his back on them. "...I'm leaving."

"Wait!" Titania began, but Soren stopped her.

"Oh." He looked back at them. "Just to clear it up, I'm not one of the Branded...but..."

"I _was_ human." And he left.

* * *

"Eyiahhhhh!"

"Uraggggh!"

"Hu..."

"Ha!"

"...I give up." After she had broken her restraints, 8 times actually, the Gallia's used magic charms, rope, chains, vines, numb medicine, and even lightning magic to finally keep the tomboy down, some had questions how exactly she even managed to break them. She was stuck in the tent, a little numb still, and saw Kai in the distance. Without saying a word, he entered the tent, ignoring the guard, and sat beside her.

He was sulking.

"..See, if you have the chance to sit down beside me everytime to talk, could you at least take these restraints off?!" Mei barked. "I don't get why you don't do that, and just...uhh..." Kai wasn't answering back. Heck, he wasn't even paying attention. She sighed. "...What's wrong."

"Ha..." He let out a smile, though it was forced. "These people are really weird. They accept each other...even the branded." He sighed. "I'm just wondering...if they'd-"

"Kai..." Mei's voice was quiet, but serious. "It's too late. It doesn't matter, Serene's the only one we can trust."

"Yeah...and you're okay with it?"

"It's because of that naive way of thinking that..." She stopped.

"...Heh, you're right. Saying kind things doesn't mean anything." He stood up. "...I think after this, I'll be taking a break." His hand was twitching. "All these deaths...it's becoming hard to hold it back...I..."

"You better!" Mei suddenly went back to normal. "I can hardly move, much less breathe with these dumb things on! YOU should be the hostage!" She said.

"This isn't a joke you know."

"Hah! You've been treating it as a joke since day one!" Kai left, leaving her bickering.

"In a way, you're right." He saw some of the Greil Mercenaries running. "But at the same time, you're wrong..."


	6. Chapter 6

_

* * *

_

A/N: Fire Emblem isn't mine. OCs are involved.

* * *

_"Understand..."_

"Ha." Kai muttered to himself. "How predictable. When we finally decided to turn our backs on the world, someone tries to lend us their hands." He shook his head. "It's too late...it always have been..."

"Kai!" A warrior wielding his axe leaped at the cloaked gunner. Kai tried to dodge, but the enemy axe warrior managed to smash his weapon across Kai's left arm.. His eyes suddenly became mere slits for a moment, as he slipped a knife in his other hand and slit the warrior's throat. Another warrior approached him, so Kai tossed the knife at the warrior's foot, stabbing it into the ground. As the warrior cursed, he took out one of his guns, and blew the fool back, dead of course.

He turned around and saw who warned him of the attack. The mercenaries own axe-wielder warrior, Boyd. "Hey, you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Yeah?" He pointed to Kai's left arm. It was hit with most force, and hanged limp at his side. "You're arms pretty much broken!"

"(Sigh), yeah, unlike that female hercules, I'm not much of a fighter in close combat." He said. He chanted some words, and his left arm was suddenly wrapped in a bunch of silver threads. He then began to move it, as if it wasn't broken in the first place. "There, like it never happened." And he leaped high in the air, shooting a barrage of magic shells at the enemies at the ground.

"Woah!" Boyd saw the shells hit the enemies, either freezing them to the ground for the others to finish off, paralyzed, burnt to a crisp, or sent flying by the force of the air.

* * *

"...It really makes you wonder why they choose to be our 'captives'." Titania said, smashing the knight in front of her to a bloody pulp with her hammer.

"I assume it's because they're after the medallion." Soren said, cast a wind spell deflecting incoming arrows. "By staying with us, they'll be able to find out where the herons are, where the medallion is, and try their 'world destruction'." He made the last part sound like it was a joke.

"Honestly, I have no clue what that Kai person is thinking." Titania grabbed the short axe a dragon knight tried to stike her with, and tossed it back.

...The guy was hit right off his wyern, and fell straight to the ground, landing with a crunch.

"If they stay with us, they could find it easier. If we stay with them, we can prevent them from doing anything suspicious..." Soren didn't sound very convinving at the end. "...I still think it would've been better for us to finish them off now, while we can."

"Ask Commander Ike then."

"...He's determined to keep them alive." Soren stepped back, as lightning struck before him. He looked up, and saw the magic shells Kai fired raining down from the skies. Of course, with their horrible commander, the soldiers were panicked, and were getting hit, one by one. The Mercenaries, using this chance, routed the soldiers, and stuck down their commander.

* * *

"Already finished here? That was quick." Ranulf said, returning from his, and the other laguzes, battle.

"It was an easy victory. The commander was horrible, and..." Soren passed a glance to Kai, and Ranulf simply nodded.

"Well things seem to be going smoothly. Unless a real commander shows up, it's only a matter of time before they raise the white flag." A Gallia soldier suddenly ran up to the blue-haired laguz, panicked.

"S-south! To the South! It's the Central Army!"

"What?!" The cat laguz snapped back.

* * *

Sure enough, there, to the South, was the central army. The soldiers were all preped, and ready to strike, and their numbers greatly exceeded the laguz army. Ranulf cursed under his breath, while the others simply stared at the enemies they were facing.

"Tibarn failed in stalling them... Does that mean he's...dead?" Ike asked, Soren shook his head.

"Doubtful. I don't think there was even a battle. The Central Army has arrived too quickly." He said.

"Grrrr... We only know one thing for sure. The enemy now has the advantage." Ranulf couldn't think how things could get any worse.

Titania looked back. "There are still enemies to the north. This is quickly turning into our worst-case scenario." Hearing that, the cat laguz glared at his commander.

"Skrimir, we must retreat. We're in serious trouble here." He earned a laugh from the red lion.

Show my back to beorc? Never! We will fight on like the Gallians we are!" His foolish words made everyone shake their heads in annoyance.

"Skrimir, listen to me! We must retreat. This is the Central Army we're talking about!" Ranulf tried to explain.

"Ah, finally! Finally, we get to fight the Begnion Central Army! I have been waiting for this!" Kai looked at the two speak to each other, a faint grin crawling out, catching Soren's attention.

_"...He...hehehe..." _He laughed, quietly.

"I can see you won't change your mind, Skrimir. All right, if it has to come to this..." Ranulf transformed into his beast form, though Skrimir didn't even bat an eye at him.

"Are you joking?" Skrimir asked. "You can't beat me, Ranulf. You know that."

"I can't let you or our men die in vain. It's my job to keep you from doing anything that stupid. If I have to knock you out to keep you out of this battle, then that's what I'll do." Ranulf replied strongly, holding his ground.

"Fine. Try." The lion laguz let out a mighty roar, and transformed into his beast form as well. Kai's eyes were suddenly changing into slits, then back to normal, during this.

_"Hehehe...that's right...you should all just tear each other apart...ugh..." _Kai shook his head. _"Damn...I'm losing my sanity...I have to stay strong..."_

(Roar!)

The two beasts leaped at one another. Ranulf swiftly ducked under the lion's blow, striking him. The attack, however, didn't seem to do anything, as the lion countered right back at him. With his powerful claws, Skrimir slashed Ranulf back. Ranulf rolled back, but still managed to stay on his feet. He immediatley jumped back at the lion, striking him again. And again, the attack failed, leaving Ranulf to be hit once more.

"Urgh!" With the last of his strength, Ranulf lunged back at the lion.

"Roar!" While the lion leaped at the cat. Both made contact, and both were knocked back. They both stood up, facing one another...

But Ranulf collapsed, and was unconscious, while Skrimir was still standing. Skrimir changed back to his human form, but looked at Ranulf, and sighed.

"...My soldiers! We are leaving! head back to camp!" He shouted, all the Gallia's hearing his words. Ike rushed up to the cat laguz. "Do not worry about him. I may have broken some bones, but he will heal quickly." The lion grabbed the cat laguz, and carried him on his back.

"General Skrimir..." Ike wondered if Ranulf's words actually got through that thick skull of his.

"We will return and regroup. It pains me, but we must. Damn it, Ranulf... He...got my leg." Seems like that was what the cat laguz was planning all along, as a single large wound appeared over the general's leg.

"But you're still willing to carry him?"

"If he doesn't rest and heal, all his little chores fall on me. I can't have that." Skrimir said, though some say it was just an excuse. As the group walked back to camp, Kai let out a breath of relief, as the feeling of chaos was having more effect on him than he thought. Mei _had_ to switch places with him.

* * *

(Click)

(Ka-link)

"Ugnnnnnn!" Mei stretched herself. "It sure feels good to get out of those stinky restraints."

"They probably wouldn't have used so many if you only kept still." Kai said, sitting down. "Not to mention, stopped breaking them."

"...I couldn't help it..." Mei said, in a serious tone.

"None of us would...but we can't make any more scenes." Kai said. "Serene's counting on us."

"Say..." Mei put her hands on her hips. "I still don't get why we can't just break out of here. These people aren't stupid, they _know_ what we're after and all."

"...I'm just making our mission easier." Kai replied. "Stealing the 'medallion'."

"Yeah."

"We don't know where it is, but these people do. We can simply accompany them until we find it." Kai sighed. "But...that's what I'm thinking about."

"?"

"The medallion is constantly emitting 'chaos'. If we touch it..."

"...But...Serene's counting on us."

"To what? Go on a killing spree?...That's why I thought of a different way to do this." Kai smiled. "There are two ways for the medallion to 'wake'. One is war..."

"The other is by the Galdr of Release." Mei finished. "What's the difference?"

"I'm not sure, but..." Kai's eyes darkened. "We have to prevent it from being awakened by the Galdr...so..."

"Ah, so that's it." Mei let out a grin. "We're going to find the herons who could sing it, possibly, and kill them. That way, even if we don't steal it, this war would awaken it anyways."

"Not only them..." Kai said...whispering something in Mei's ear.

* * *

"Rolf!"

"Wah!" The sniper boy fell back, meeting a girl around his age in front. "W-what's wrong, Mist?"

"You haven't been eating lately...I was just wondering why..."

"O-oh..." He let out a breath of relief. "I just wasn't that hungry." Mist crossed her arms.

"Really? These last few days you haven't touched your food." A drop of sweat rolled down the sniper's head.

"Geez...is something bothering you?"

"...N-no..." The sniper backed up, but hit something on the way. He looked up, seeing the crazy 'hostage', tossing daggers/knives in her hands.

"Hey." Rolf backed up again, hitting Mist instead.

"Rolf! You shouldn't lie!" Mist said, annoyed, and almost reached down for her sword. Between a crazy 'hostage' and a scary cleric...

Rolf almost wished Boyd was here..._almost_...

Mei looked at the sniper boy, then back at the girl.

* * *

"Sigh." Kai sat in the tent, closing his eyes. "Haha...our sins continue to grow..." He laughed. "...The herons need to be eliminated..."

"The apostle's going to be taken care of...by Serene."

"...and the girl has to go." He sighed. "Ha, I think I'm actually feeling _guilt_ over this." He lifted his hand up.

"...Funny. Thought that emotion died a long time ago...when Mei and I killed all those people..."

* * *

A/N:Hmmm...I'm wondering whether I should include pairings or not...or even hints at the least...


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Fire Emblem isn't mine

* * *

Laguz Alliance Camp...

Though still injured, Ranulf was sitting on the outskirts of the camp. He sighed, seeing as the situation was turned into the worst-case scenario. His ears twitched, and he heard someone coming up from behind. It was Ike.

"You should take it easy. I know laguz heal quick, but those were some nasty hits you took." He said. Ranulf let out a chuckle, because it was right. Though Skrimir didn't hurt him as bad as he thought, the injuries were still bad. He'd need at least a day or two to recover completely...which he couldn't spare. "This might be the end of our war. The Northern and Central Armies have merged. A force of that size is too powerful for us. If Tibarn and Naesala can't help us, it might be a good idea to go back to Gallia and regroup. Convincing Skrimir won't be easy, but I can't let our people get killed in a hopeless battle." He said, staring off in the distance.

"Understood. Ranulf, this is your war, so I'll follow your orders. I have to say, though, retreating won't be easy. According to Soren, the Central Army has mobilized and begun marching on our position during the last few days."

"They finally brought in a competent commander, huh? Hmmm... Our path is blocked both ways." His ears shot up, hearing something fluttering. Wings. "Hey!" The cat laguz stood up, seeing a figure in the skies. When it swooped down, both men reconized who it was.

"Hello, boys. It's good to know you two still hang out together." Hawk King Tibarn.

"Tibarn! Glad to see you're safe! But, what happened?! Didn't the bird tribes hit the supply unit? The Begnion Central Army is here, and they're marching on us!" Ranulf had many questions, but not enough answers. The hawk king simply put his hand up, causing the cat to quiet down.

"Talk later, eat now. Sorry, but I gotta put something in my stomach and get some rest..." He said, almost as if he was joking...but all the blood on his wings said it was something more serious.

* * *

_It was dark. Always dark._

_The place was full of rust, musty waters, and always smelt like something rotting..._

_Another corpse?_

_The figures stuck in the shadows shivered in fear, as one of them was hauled out of the darkness, screaming._

_Lights were seen, and magic chants were heard..._

_The figure's own scream was also penetrating their ears..._

_After a few minutes...the screams died out, the lights vanished, and the magic chants were gone..._

_The figure was tossed back into the darkness...lifeless..._

_The rest of the figures cried at the sight, wondering which one of them was going to end up the same way as that..._

_All while the cursed mad man that begun these horrible things looked at them, using them to further his 'research'..._

_One day, these figures would have their revenge...and make you pay...!_

* * *

Kai snapped his eyes open. He felt his heart beat rapidly, as if he was facing death in the eyes.

"...A dream?" He shook his head. "Heh...It's more like a reminder than a dream." The reason why they weren't human, branded, or laguz.

* * *

"How's Tibarn?" Ike asked, Ranulf walking towards him.

"He's resting inside that tent over there. Ike, did you see them? Did you see his wings?"

"Yeah. They were covered in blood. He's not hurt, so it must be someone else's..."

"I have this awful feeling... A feeling that something terrible has happened. I really hope I'm wrong..."

"Ike! Ranulf!" A voice was heard from the sky, and a white-winged laguz landed near them.

"Reyson! You're here, too?" Ike asked, seeing two more figures behind him.

"Your Highness! Please wait!" Both had wings of a bird as well.

"I have to check on him. I'm worried about Tibarn." Reyson told the birds.

"We're worried too, but Reyson, can't you just leave him for awhile?" Ulki said.

"Janaff, Ulki, what's going on? What happened to you out there?" Ike asked. Janaff had a scowl on his face, and Ulki was no longer calm as he was usually.

* * *

"Naesala and the ravens of Kilvas betrayed us? Again?" Ranulf couldn't believe what he heard.

"I'm so mad I can barely see straight!" Janaff flapped his wings in anger. "The ravens were informants. They told Begnion our battle strategy."

"It was a trap. The supply unit we raided turned out to be the Central Army itself. The troops were under the command of Begnion's most famous general, Zelgius." Ulki explained.

"General Zelgius? This just got a lot worse..." Ike said.

Ranulf gave him a glance. "You've heard of him?"

"I met him during the Mad King's War. He's powerful, experienced, and clever. One of the best generals of our time."

"Yeah. For a beorc, he was quite powerful all right." Janaff crossed his arms. "Tibarn, while shifted, mind you, attacked this Zelgius guy...he didn't even budge an inch. But all of a sudden he stopped fighting and said, 'We've delayed you long enough. If you cherish the lives of your people, return home at once'."

"He said that?"

"So the king made a decision. We flew night and day and reached Phoenicis, but...it was too late. Save for the elderly, women, and children, they were all..." Janaff hung his head low, as did Ulki.

"I also heard what happened, and... I just couldn't believe it." Reyson began. "Naesala has betrayed us once again. I cannot believe he'd play a role in wiping out Phoenicis..."

"My, my, so eager to point fingers, huh?" The group looked around for the source of the voice, leading to Mei, who was walking up to them. "When people get betrayed, revenge is all they think about. Even if the person has some reason behind it, they never listen." The birds looked at her.

"Ike, who is she?" Janaff asked. "A new member?"

"No...she's a..." Ike tried to find a word that'd fit in this situation. "A prisoner you could say."

"Prisoner?"

Mei yawned. "Pretty much. I fight so my friend doesn't get his head rolling on the ground." She glared at the birds. "Ugh, I thought something smelled like bird crap."

"What was that?!" Reyson countered. Janaff was also angry from the rude girl's comment...but Ulki just stared at her. He held his chin with one hand, staring.

"...Huh..." Mei walked closer to the heron, a bit discomforting actually. "A heron?" Reyson backed away from the girl.

"What of it?!"

"Nothing...you just reminded me something, that's all..." Mei turned around, passing a sharp glance to Ranulf and Ike. "If Kai wasn't being so passive, I would've made mincemeat outta your flesh already, blue hair." And walked off.

"...Well, she's a rude one, isn't she?" Ranulf concluded.

"Beorcs get worse every year...no offence." Janaff said, looking back a Ulki. "Hey Ulki, what're you staring at?"

"Hmm..." Was Ulki's reply, causing Janaff to back up.

"Couldn't be..." Janaff acted real shocked. "You _Like_ that girl?!" His reply was a hit on the head.

"No..." Ulki sighed. "It's...odd..." Everyone looked at the hawk. "Her heartbeat...was very...sad..."

"A sad heartbeat?"

"It was if she had no will to live...and though it was faint, her voice quivered...like she was afraid." He concluded. Reyson passed a glance at him.

"That's the exact opposite from what we saw." Unable to live, afraid...definately not her.

"Wonder whats eating her." The group reconized the voice.

"Tibarn!" The Hawk King walked into their view.

"Ike, I seriously want to know what you see in girls like that. Sure you might like them feisty...but..."

"They're _prisoners_ Tibarn." Ike said sternly. "We keep one of the hostage, while the other fights for us. They're a strange pair, but they're skilled in battle."

"Pair? You mean you have _another_ pain in the a-"

"The guy's more...rational. He surrendered to us to avoid conflict." Ranulf explained.

"Ah, I see." Tibarn looked at Ranulf. "I'd ask more, but I think I'll save it for later." He looked at Ike. "Though our numbers have decreased, my country is still a country." He looked at the birds. "You guys know what we're going to do."

"Of course!"

"We'll make Bengion and Kilvas burn for this."

"So, Ranulf. Mind calling Skrimir here, and have a strategy all figured out?"

"Of course not, King Tibarn! I'll get Skrimir right now." Ranulf ran off. _"A slight delay, but now that we've merged with the hawk tribe, we have the strength to fight!"_

* * *

Main Tent...

Everyones stood around the table, Mei included, as the tactician began to explain his plan. "Our goal is to cross the Ribahn. The core of our forces will ford the river and attack the Central Army head-on. Ranulf, you'll need to form a small unit of your best warriors and lead them behind enemy lines, undetected. Can you do it?" Soren asked, while Ranulf gave a smug grin.

"No sweat. We'll do some officer hunting and keep their leaders'attention on us." Though his injuries weren't fully recovered, as long as he stayed in his beast form, the wounds would heal in no time.

"Good. But a distraction alone will not get us across the river. They've got the terrain and Zelgius in their favor."

"Bah! Use fewer words, tiny beorc! Tell us what we must do! Some of us have a battle to fight!" Soren didn't even look at the laguz lion.

"Don't interrupt me again, Skrimir. All these words may be the only thing that can possibly win this battle. As I was saying, while Ranulf and his men sow confusion in the rear ranks, a group of hawk laguz will carry the Greil Mercenaries south, around the battlefield. We'll cross the river and make our way to the supply train, which also serves as the senators' camp." Soren marked on the map. The Hawk King let out a grin.

"Ahhh, I see what you're doing. You're going to involve the senators and have them start messing things up." Soren nodded.

"Precisely. Zelgius is the military commander, but the senators have authority over him. If attacked, they will panic and request aid. He will be forced to return and rescue them. Zelgius is a soldier through and through. He will not disobey an order, no matter how foolish it might be. Once he leaves, their front line will crumble. That's when you advance. Tibarn and Skrimir will lead the charge. That's all. Is everyone clear on what they have to do?" He recieved no replies, and announced the meeting was over. While everyone left, Skrimir was still looking at the map.

"What's wrong? Something about that plan bothering you?" Ranulf asked, Skrimir just grunted.

"Hmph. I still dislike beorc tactics. I'd rather face my enemy and give him my name before I snap his neck in my jaws." He then sighed. "But...in order to defeat cowards, we must use the weapons of cowards." He turned his back on the cat, and began to leave the tent. "Let's go."

_"Finally! He listens!" _Ranulf ran after.

* * *

"Ah...so that's the plan?" Kai asked, Mei nodded in response.

"Yup. I'm just more surprised the fact that Ike person accepted him. I mean, that Soren was one of the-"

"I don't think we're ones to talk." Kai interupted, making Mei's expression turn sour.

"...I know..."

"Well, I wonder how things will turn out?" Kai said out loud. "I'm just glad you're part of the group that's dealing with the supplies. Just don't over do it, alright?" Mei began to leave the tent.

"Right, right, you worry too much." She said, before she was out of sight. Kai closed his eyes, focusing his mind.

_"Serene...I trust that you heard all that?" _Kai asked telepathically. A strange aura surrounded Kai, gold, but then it faded.

_"Clear as day."_

_"What are you going to do? Tell them?" _Kai heard a giggle.

_"And miss a chance for the Senators to be slautered? I haven't forgotten about the Serenes Massacre." _

_"Then, what will you-"_

_"It seems like the Apostle and Senators are having a fight. The apostle's been locked in her room, under heavy guard...I'm afraid I can't risk blowing my cover."_

_"You sound like a spy." _Kai's voice sounded amused.

_"Aren't you?"_

_"Suppose so."_

_"...I'm interested in these 'mercenaries' you're 'travelling' with."_

_"Huh?"_

_"I think I'll pay the supply camp a quick visit..." _Kai felt Serene's conscious slip away, cutting the telepathic connection they had. Kai cursed silently...

If Serene and Mei met, would they fight?

Of course they would. Right now, Mei's a 'prisoner' while Serene's a...

* * *

Bengion Capital...

"Huh?" The maid said, as her master began changing.

"I'll be heading to the Supply Camp on my pegasus shortly." Her master said again, fitting her armor on. The 'master' had long blonde hair, and beautiful emerald green eyes. Her skin was pale, almost white, and the red armor was personally made to fit her slim figure. Once she was fully armored, she began to leave the room.

"W-wait, Lady Eve!" Eve left the room, not bothering listening to what the Maid was about to say.

* * *

Outside the Capital, Eve made her way to her pegasus, glances from nearby soldiers followed her.

_"Woo! It's Lady Eve!"_

_"Hot stuff..."_

_"The 'Mistrel of the Wind'. Her speed makes it nearly impossible for anyone to touch her, much less hit her. Even off her pegasus, no one can ever hit her, and falls, only to get a small glimpse of her beautiful face...sigh..."_

_"Kyiaahhh! It's Lady Eve!"_

The voices went on. Her beauty and skills earned her quite a repuation for the males, _AND_ females.

"Hmph...Swines..." She muttered to herself. Finding her pegasus, she leaped on it's back, and prepared to leave.

"W-wait, Lady Eve!" A soldier rushed up to her. "The-The Senate asks you stay, to pr-"

"...If the supply camp falls, it'll become difficult for our forces to continue the war." Eve said. "I'm going to make sure it won't be targeted by the foul l-" She stopped herself.

"L?"

"Sub-humans..." Without another word, Eve's pegasus shot off the ground, and soared through the skies, towards where the supply camp was. The soldier stared in awe at the impressive speed.

* * *

"A general whose skills match General Zelgious." Kai sighed. "Lady Eve, Mistrel of the Wind..." He prayed nothing big will happen...

* * *

A/N: Rather long chap...


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Fire Emblem isn't mine

* * *

The battle begun, and Ike, and company, were dropped off by the hawks by the supply camp, though the generals and paladins were unable to come. (Heavy weights and horses do NOT go well with flying birds not much bigger than themselves.)

"Soren, let's go over the plan one more time." Ike looked at the tactician, who nodded in response.

"Our objective is to destroy the enemy supplies. The senators store their food and personal effects in crates. If we burn those crates, the senators will likely pull their troops back to protect their own hides." He explained to the group, Mei was NOT paying attention whatsoever.

"So, while the laguz distract the enemy, we force the gate open, storm inside, and burn all the supplies." Ike said.

"Also, please try not to hurt the senators themselves. Harming them might cause us trouble later on, especially once the fighting is over." Suddenly, Mei laughed.

"You kidding? It's better if we get rid of them all!" She said.

"Mei, you follow our orders. Or-"

"Sorry. But those bastards won't get any mercy from me!" She suddenly turned around, and rushed towards the supply camp.

"Wha-? Mei!" Ike and the rest followed after, preparing to engage enemies.

* * *

Bengion Supply Camp...

Mei was before the camp, readying herself for combat. She could already fell the war's effects on her, causing her blood to rush through her body, her hands twitched to kill someone. She took deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. She couldn't cause a fuss with Ike and the others nearby...at least...

Not yet.

The others caught up, ignoring Mei's actions from before and focused on the task at hand.

Stupidly, a knight of Bengion opened the wooden gate to the camp wide open, and practically signaled to the group 'attack now!' which they did. Rushing first, Mei slipped behind the knight, and stabbed him in the neck with one of her daggers. Ike and the others charged into the camp, Mei followed after, and began there plan.

Mia, Soren, and Heather were left with the task of burning the supplies. With the swordmaster and rouge's speed, they managed to rush around the camp, burn the supplies, and evade any attacks that were at them with ease. Soren would cast a fire or two at larger groups of supplies, what with the strength the burning spheres had in them, not to mention use the wind to crank them up even more.

Ike, Boyd, Shinion, and Nephenee (Fav. Char!) struck any soldier that charged at them, proceeding slowly through the camp, Rhys followed them with his staff. Though Bengion didn't have as much soldiers as they usually do, their numbers were still great. Especially since Ike's group was sent only to destroy Bengion's supplies, a small group with only 8 people.

Mei did things on her own, slashing and gutting anyone stupid enough to challenge her strength...but something was wrong. Her senses were getting sharper, her bloodlust greater, and she was somehow...

Getting stronger.

"Hah!" A General charged at her with his axe, swinging it towards her. Mei grinned, as she stopped it...

With her arm.

"The Hell?!" In one swift moment, she took it out of the general's hands, and swung it right back at him. The axe was swung straight in the poor general's gut...and then.

(Splat!)

Mei pushed the axe with much of her strength, cleaving the soldier right in two. His upper body toppled onto the ground, his lower, slumped onto the ground. At the sight of this, the soldiers screamed, and panicked. Ike and his friends were disturbed by the scene as well. A Senate, pushed back by the soldiers, landed on the ground on his butt.

"Ow! You-you cowards! Get back here and-!" He heard footsteps behind him, and froze. Slowly, he turned his head to see Mei, holding the same axe she used which was covered in blood, walking towards him. "H-hieeee!" The Senate backed away, but at a much slower pace than Mei.

"Mei! Stop!" Ike ordered. Mei glared at the mercenary leader, but then dropped the axe. She kept reminding herself that causing a problem now wasn't a good idea.

"But..." In one swift moment, she grabbed the axe. "Killing one more person won't matter that much!" And threw it at the Senate member.

"ARGH!!" The Senate screamed, anticipating the great pain that would strike him.

(Shup! Clang!)

He opened his eyes, a spear that was stuck in the ground was in front of him. The axe that was thrown was behind him. He looked up, seeing a pegasus knight above.

"Sir, I believe it'd be best if you leave...and change yourself when you get the chance, alright?" A puddle was under the Senate member, and he ran away in shame. The pegasus knight landed, Mei froze in place. Eve's eyes glowed green for a moment.

_"Don't. Say. Anything."_ Images flooded Mei's mind.

_"...!"_

_"Got it?"_

_"...I do."_

_"Good. You better not..." _Eve pulled her spear out of the ground, and pointed it towards Mei, along with the mercenaries. _"You could lose your life if you do." _The pegasus knight flew straight up, and dived at the group.

"Dumb Broad." Shinion drew his bow, and let loose an arrow at Eve. However, in a blink of an eye, she dodged it, and made her way in front of the archer. "What?!"

"Fool." And was stabbed.

"Shinion!" Ike leaped at Eve, but she quickly evaded the attack. Eve was suddenly behind the priest, preparing to strike again. That is, until several knives flew towards her, forcing her to block. Mei slipped in from behind, and swung her leg at Eve. Eve, however, simply jumped right off her steed, and backed away from the close-range fighter. Her pegasus quickly flew away, above the camp.

"A pegasus knight without her pegasus?" Mia pointed out, thinking Shinion was right about the 'dumb broad'.

"It's not the weapon that makes a warrior, but the warrior itself."

"Really?" Mia swung her sword around, eventually pointing it to Eve. "Let's see how good you are then." Mia gave Ike a look that said, _she is mine_, and Ike simply sighed at the swordmaster's look. He forgot Mia couldn't resist 'strong' opponents...

"Commander, we should hurry and destroy all the supplies. The fog's beginning to clear." Soren said. Ike looked around, and saw the fog begin clearing.

"Rhys, Nephenee, Heather, get Shinion back. Soren, Boyd, and I will handle the rest." Ike commanded.

"R-right away!" Rhys said.

"Sure thing!" The rogue replied.

"Right, commander Ike!" Nephenee grabbed the sniper with one arm, and carried him away, the priest and rogue following.

"I'm not through yet!" Mei slipped more knives in her hands, somehow managed to sneak behind the Bengion knight.

"Hope you're ready for this!" Mia said. Though Ike was worried, he had to finish the mission first. The Laguz's victory depends on it!

* * *

"Here I come!" Mia rushed at the knight, clashing steel with her. Though with a spear, her opponent had the upper hand. Not that she mined, of course.

Even without her steed, the Pegasus knight was quick. When Mia attempted to use a feint, and then slash Eve's stomach. But she caught on, and jumped back, dodging the attack. Not to mention, she struck Mia under the chin with the shaft of her spear, knocking her back, onto the ground.

"OW!" Eve chuckled at the sight, but then swiftly moved her head to the side. A sharp object narrowly missed her face, leaving a cut on her cheek.

"Get ready!" Eve looked up, seeing Mei in the air, and prepared herself for the impact. The drop caused the knight to be pushed into the ground, several cracking noises was heard from her body. She held her spear stronglywith one hand, and swatted Mei back. She was about to charge at her, but felt a sharp pain in her side.

"That's for the injury, you bimbo." Mia skillfully slipped the sword out, flicked the blood off, and backed up to where Mei stood. Eve looked at the two females, giving them a smirk. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing..." Eve said. "Just amused. I thought the Greil Mercenaries would've been more greater...that's all." Before Mia could reply, a white wind surrounded the pegasus knight. As it flew around her, the injuries she sustained gradually healed themselves. When the wind faded, Eve was completely unharmed.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!" Mia said, in utter shock. The pegasus knight jolted forward, stabbing her spear right through Mei.

* * *

"Protect the supplies... Stay...calm..." The dark druid fell to the ground, and Ike threw the last torch into the supplies that stood behind him.

"I'm finished here!" Boyd yelled.

"I've completed my task as well." Soren said.

"Good, now let's hurry and-" Mia suddenly came flying in, literally, and collided into Boyd, skidding across the ground.

"OW!" The two said simultaniously. Mei was also sent back...with a horrible wound where her stomach was.

"...Ugh..." She coughed out some blood. Ike looked from where they came, seeing Eve walking towards them.

"Sorry, a little to rough?" She said. Her eyes wandered around the group, but shot ide open when she saw the supplies burning. She looked, and saw the druid in charge of protecting them was already dead. "Useless fool...seems like he failed to complete his mission." Eve sighed, and whistled. Her Pegasus that flew in the skies came down, and she mounted it.

"Are you running away!?" Ike said, holding his sword towards her.

"What does it matter? There's no reason to be here anymore." She replied. "Your little 'group' hardly put up a fight. They're weaker than I thought."

"What was that?!" Boyd grabbed his hand axe, readying himself to throw it.

"Think of it as time to get ready for our next encounter, Commander Ike." She giggled at the name. "You shouldn't underestimate me...your father wouldn't."

"?! My father? What-" Eve's pegasus spread its wings.

"My name is Eve. Remember that." And flew off at an increasing speed.

"Wait!" Ike called. "Shoot! Everyone, let's hurry and get out of here!"

* * *

Laguz Alliance Camp...

"OWW!!" Mia's cry was heard throughout the camp.

"M-Mia, stop moving!" Rhys struggled to keep the swordmaster down. Apparently, during their fight, Mei tossed some knives at Eve, but Eve deflected them back with some wind magic. Sadly, a knife managed to hit Mia in the side. "If you move while I take this out, it'll-" Rhys moved the knife out slightly.

"OWWW!!" Mist laughed nervously, and left the tent. Hopefully Rhys could handle things there.

* * *

"So, how was Eve?" Kai asked Mei, who covered her stomach.

"Alright. But I think she's been..."

"It's worse isn't it?" Kai finished for her.

"...Yes...yes it was." She suddenly let out a gasp, and took a deep breath. "Phew." She stood properly now...

The wound she recieved from battle was gone.

"I suppose the war's been taking a toll on her." Kai said. "Speaking of which, how about you?"

"Don't worry! I could probably go out for much more longer." She smiled. Kai smiled back, but then wore a sad expression.

"...Sorry, I'm still trying to get a grip on my sanity here."

"No problem, just..." Mei's voice became soft. "Don't push yourself. Alright?" She began to leave the tent. "I'm just going to take a breather." And was gone.

"Hah..." Kai chuckled. "Just say you need to use the washroom instead of thinking up dumb excuses." A knife flew right beside his head.

"_Shut up!_"

Ignoring her 'threat', Kai sighed at his thoughts, about his mission, and about Serene...or Eve.

To complete his mission, he had to either steal the medallion, or kill the people who could sing galdr. Frankly, the later seemed easier, but...was it really ok?

After years of imprisonment, it was because of Serene he and Mei survived. It was because of that, whatever she wished, was what they wished. But...does Serene really want this? Does she really want to be alone again?

_"Hey..." _Kai was startled from the voice.

_"Woah, you actually answered."_

_"...Shut up. We're here."_

_"Really?!"_

_"Yeah. Emma knows her, so it was easy. Though, I'm staying out of their sights just in case."_

_"Alright, you know the plan right?"_

_"Do not worry, I have not forgotten."_

_"Good. I'll speak with you later then." _He felt the pressence in his head fade away. _"Damn...why do I keep having second thoughts?! I never did back then..." _Whether it was right or wrong, it's too late. The plan has been made.

* * *

"Who was she?!" Ike asked himself for the fifth time. When he saw Eve, he swore he could've remembered something...but what?

"Ike." Ike turned around, seeing Titania. The red-haired woman wore a serious expression.

"Is something wrong Titania?"

"Soren told me you fought against a woman named Eve..." She stared at Ike's eyes directly. "Is this true?!"

"Huh?" Ike responded, slightly shaken by the stong paladin's sudden outburst. "Y-yeah." Titania seemed to breathe deeply.

"Ike, I would like to ask, may it be possibly that I accompany you in these next battles? There may be a chance she will come back for you again."

"Well, she did say get ready the next time I see her...but, I don't think-"

"If she gets the chance, she will. That's what she does." Titantia talked back. "At least, one of them." And she left, leaving Ike even more confused.

* * *

A/N: Confusing? I'll explain a bit next chap!


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

A/N: Fire Emblem isn't mine. Also, I'm going to bend some facts-(SNAP!)

Huh? Oh...(throws away), yeah, bend some facts.

Unfortunatley, I can't make a converstation with every character...otherwise it'd sound awkward.

* * *

"Soren, do you know who that 'Eve' was?" Ike asked the tactician.

"...Well, that is..." Soren sounded unsure of himself...which was VERY rare. "To my knowledge, she's a general of Bengion."

"Seriously? How come we never saw or even heard of this general?"

"Apparently, she was the Senates guardian, and the fact that she was only supposed to protect them would've angered the people if anyone knew...probably the apostle was the only one besides the senate that knew...well, maybe Zelgius would've known as well." Soren sighed. "I wanted to ask Titania more information, but she refuses to answer me...saying it's something that it doesn't concern us...but it does for herself..."

True, when Titania heard of Eve, she was...startled. The normally calm, level-headed gold palidin (3rd tiers) was panicked, confused, and edgy. She never showed any signs of those kinds of behavior...besides the death of Greil. Soren was normally the one that pushed people for information, but for Titania to shrug him off like nothing.

"Its just that..." Soren paused.. "...While others trained for years, gained medals for their achievements, and higher status...Eve was just some strange warrior that appeared out of the blue 6 years ago in Bengion, and just somehow made her way to being a general." He sighed. "I'm actually surprised from what little resources I've read about her, seeing as she was considered to be on Zelgius'level...not much is written about her. All I know is, as a general, her skills were rarely used for the country, mainly just protecting the Senate whenever they felt threatened. When she did use them for her country, it was mainly just scaring or arresting brigands..."

"...I'll try asking Titania. Maybe she'll tell me the answers to these questions." Ike said, leaving the tactician. The one in question wasn't too far, feeding her steed. At the sound of the Commander's footsteps, Titania turned, wearing a frown.

"Commander Ike..."

"Titania..." Ike sighed. "You know something, don't you? That woman, Eve, who is-" Titania's horse suddenly cried, interupting Ike.

"...I'm sorry Commander...but this is something I have to deal with, not you." She said, giving Ike a glare. Ike sighed, and scratched the back of his head. So much for getting the answers.

* * *

_(Ba-dump)_

_"Man...that's disgusting...."_

_"I know...can you believe that?"_

_(...Ba-dump....Ba-dump)_

_"More orphans have arrived."_

_"Really? That's good, we were starting to get low."_

_"...."_

_"What? Bothered by this? If so, you should have never entered under the research division."_

_"...But...they're just kids..."_

_"Well, think of it this way. They could be left out, freeze to death as Daein has one of the most unforgiving winters around..."_

_"Or stay here, treated like objects?!"_

_"Doesn't concern you, or us."_

_"But-!"_

_"Besides, it's not like they'll be able to survive for long outside."_

_"...!!"_

_(Ba-dump...ba-dump...ba-dump...)_

_"Tch! Incompentant fools!!" _

_"My apologies, Izuka."_

_"That's the 86th failure we've had! Why can't you do anything right?!"_

_"...It appears the younger the subject, the more successful the 'possesion' will be...but, at the same time, the younger the subject, the easier it is for their minds to break..."_

_"That doesn't matter!! Such results are perfectly fine! In fact, why haven't you told, me this already?!"_

_"Because they go on a rampage. We've lost several researchers because of one that broke free of it's restraints."_

_"Bah! Who cares about the researchers?! What about the subject?!"_

_"...We've restrained it. It's in the deepest cell."_

_"Hmph! At least you managed to do one thing right."_

_(Ba-dump Ba-dump Ba-dump Ba-dump)_

_"Shit! It's broken free!"_

_No...._

_"Argh! My leg!!"_

_Kai...stop...._

_"Monster....Demon!!"_

_Stop it...Kai please...don't...kill..anymore...._

_"Hehehehehe! Perfect...! You are simply perfect! In mere minutes, you've killed every single person in this facility! Everyone but me, of course. Ah, yes, I almost forgot about the one behind you. Can't bring yourself to do so? Hmm, that's certainly a problem. I really say, you should. By doing so, I can be perfectly sure you've killed your emotions, and have become the perfect weapon!...Huh? Is that hate in your eyes? Why, this research should've made you happy! You've just become better than man and beast! Sure, a couple hundred or so died for it...but it was for my research...but, sacrifices must be made...Huh? You vow to kill me? Aha...ahahahahahaha!!....That was the most idiotic response I've ever heard! Sure, you could kill me easily...if you don't die before then."_

_(Ba-dump...................B..a...)_

_So...cold..._

_After....after so much....after we've done so much...._

_We're just going to die...?_

_Ah, I can't go on....I can hardly see anything anymore...._

_Huh? _

_A feather.....?_

_Is that an angel...coming to take us away...?_

_"Don't worry...everything will be alright...."_

* * *

Mei felt her heart beat rapidly, holding her chest because she felt as though it'd leap out any second. She gripped her weapons by reflex, but then calmed down.

"Nightmares...funny, I haven't had nightmares for 3 years now." Stretching, she exited her tent, and looked around. Dead silence. Of course, it was expected...

The Laguz Alliance Army had lost.

* * *

A/N: Haven't updated for a while, and yeah, skipping a chapter of the game because it's been giving me a hard time figuring out what to write.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: ?.?

(Click click klack) TT-TT

(Click click) !-!

(Clickclickclickclickclick) \(^o^)/!!

* * *

Seliora Castle...

Kai yawned as he stood outside the castle. For some reason, though the Laguz army lost, Ike and his band of mercenaries decided to stay and keep an eye on Bengion...

With Mei and himself included.

At first, he thought it'd be best that way. He could watch their moves and find out where the herons are, in short, the medallion. However...

"...."

"...Sigh..." He was being watched. By Ike no less. And everywhere he went, the blue-haired man would follow. "Is there something you need?"

"Not really."

"..." this was REALLY getting on his nerves. "You sure? You've been following me around the fort." He wasn't bothering hiding the irratation in his voice.

"Well, the truth is there is something I need." Ike replied, walking past Kai. "But, that's only if you're willing to answer me." He said, facing Kai.

"Hmph. Fat chance."

"...How did Mei recover so quickly?" Kai raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Your friend, she was stabbed right through with a spear. And yet, she's perfectly fine, and there's not even a scar from where she was wounded." Ike shook his head. "I'll ask this again and again until I have the answer I want. Who are you guys?"

"..."

"...What are you guys?"

"...I've already said, Kai and Mei, Half." Kai pulled out one of his guns, Ike didn't think anything of it. "I've been saying that for a while, you know." He said, pointing the gun at Ike.

"...What do you fight for?" Ike asked, ignoring the weapon entirely.

"I fight for **them**. You?" Kai's eyes were mere slits before Ike.

"I fight for my friends." Kai let out a small laugh.

"That's a cheesy line."

"But it's the truth." Kai sighed, his finger was slightly shaking against the gun's trigger. Then, he pulled it.

* * *

"I-Ike..." Mist whimpered behind the door, watching her brother and Kai talk. Rolf was by her side. When they heard the 'bang', both of them flinched, scared to open their eyes. When they did, they were surprised that Ike was still standing...

And that the bullet was meant for someone else.

"Ugh...!" From above the two young mercenaries, a body fell lifeless on the ground before them, scaring them out of their wits. Mist supressed her shriek, while Rolf almost fainted.

"Sigh...give me a break." Kai sighed. "It looks like we have some company. What shall we do?" Ike was dumbfounded, but soon returned back to reality.

"An attack?!" He ran to the edge of the balcony, seeing soldiers from Bengion heading towards them.

"No, a party." Kai squatted near the dead body. A hole was in the figure's forward, from Kai's shot. "Ha, so much for that 3 days...not that I believed them in the first place." He smirked, but then frowned. _"Serene...will you be coming again...?"_

_

* * *

_

So the plan was for everyone to guard any paths to the castle itself, waiting for some reinforcements. Shinion and Rolf were to use the ballistas to give support, while Nephenee and Titania were to guard the very front gate. Oscar and Boyd covered the right gate, while mages covered the left side, which enemies could easily climb over the walls. Kai loaded his weapons, as Mei casually slipped daggers in her hands.

"So, another blood bath?" She grinned.

"That's a disgusting way to put it." Kai commented. "Just don't get hurt now."

"I should be saying that to you, are you sure you're ready to fight?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Kai, not even turning around, shot a bullet backwards, nailing a Bengion soldier through the air and plummeting to the ground. "I'm kinda wanting to blow some steam off too." He said, turning around, and walking to where the front gates were. A nice view was needed, see. Mei only smiled, before leaping into a group of soldiers, her daggers shined briefly before being dyed red.

Kai simply shot anyone, and anything that was unfortunate to come into his sights. He wasn't exactly thrilled. That Ike...he was dangerous. No wonder Mei was worrying about him, he was going soft. He hated the irony of it all, wanting to be helped, only to get that help the moment he tried to forget about it. His frustration was shown in his shooting, as his enemies were blasted to the point they were disfigured lumps of flesh. It was disgusting to say at least. Rolf, who's ballista had run out of bolts and tried to see if he could help near the front, could feel the color draining from his face just from watching the gunner fight.

Mei, unlike Kai, was enjoying every moment of it. She would dive in a crowd of soldiers, be it knights or calvalier, and cut them apart. Her heart beated rapidly, and her movements became faster and faster until she was but a red blur to her enemies _and_ allies. Yes, a red haze that would sly past any person, leaving nothing but a corpse that bleeds dry in an instant.

Ike could only feel disgusted at what the two were capable of. Though they be enemies, the Bengion Soldiers were still _human_. However, watching them fight make him realize...the two were, indeed, **not human**. He noticed a knight stabbing his spear into Mei's side, pinning her into the ground. No doubt, she would perish, as other knights began to ready their spears as well. However, they never got the chance to do so, as Mei, as if the spear had no effect at all, stood back up and beheaded all the enemies around her. At the same time, Kai was hitting targets in the distance with his weapon, holding no emotion whatsoever.

The enemy commander was an idiot, charging in head first towards Ike. With little effort, Ike knocked the weapon away from the commander's hands, and stuck him across the torso. Needless to say, the blow left the man...speechless. He let out a croak, falling to the ground with a thud, lying in a pool of his own blood. His soldiers, who have not managed to even enter the castle, caught glimpse of this and ran off fearing for their lives.

"Wow, talk about lame." Kai sighed, placing his weapon away. He noticed Ike was already coming back to the castle. _Just kill him_. "..." _He's only a hindrance alive...finish him off! _"Man...that got me worse than I thought..." Kai muttered to himself, holding his head. Mei was standing behind him. Her breathing was loud, and rapid. Kai raised an eyebrow, but simply sighed after...again. "You keep this up, and you'll **_change_** before we even get our job done."

"Shut...up." She growled.

* * *

As it turns out, the birdbrains returned from their scouting _after_ the enemy left. Figures. And it turns out that the ones who attacked the group were nothing but soldiers were disobeyed their soldiers. However, news of the Holy Guard Commander raised some questions towards Ike, as he wondered what in the world was happening in Bengion.

Kai could care less though. He was sitting in one of the castle's many rooms, all by himself.

_"Looks like the time is almost right."_ He said inside his head.

_"Yeah. Daein's 'agreed' to fight with Bengion over here." _Another voice, much deeper than his own, echoed.

_"How's Emma holding up?"_

_"She's...fine. Why ask?"_

_"I'm just making sure she follows the **plan**_**.**"

_"You don't have to worry about that."_

_"Of course...anyways, it's probably getting closer to the time where we fight each other as well. Don't hold back, and pretend you've never seen us before."_ Kai said.

"Never planned to." The voice faded away, and Kai stood back up once again. Exiting the room, he went back to the room Mei and himself shared, pretending nothing happened whatsoever.

* * *

A/N:^-^; Yeah.....stuff...happened...hehe...

Kukukukuku....this'll be a short 'break' from Kai and Mei's appearance! Now introducing the other two! Emma and....!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hmm...let's see...this might seemed rush.

* * *

Daein...

"I'm so sorry." Micaiah rubbed her temples, obviously distressed. "Here you are, after so many years, coming to see me, only to be asked to take part of a war that should be anything _but_ your responsibility." The silver-haired girl hung her shoulders low, ashamed now.

"It's alright, Micaiah." Before her stood another girl, looking about the same age as well. Unlike Micaiah's silver hair, the other girl's hair was white as snow and wrapped into a pony tail that reached her hips. Her eyes were a beautiful sapphire color, and her robe was much like the mages, only hers was a dark blue color. Unlike the mages, though, her robe had runes inscribed upon it, as if the robe itself served as the 'book'. She wasn't half bad looking either. "I want to fight in this war. I want to help you." She said sternly, as if she had been saying it for a while. "I...still have to make it up for you." She stared at the ground, unable to bring herself to look at the 'Dawn Maiden'.

"Emma...you still think-"

"Micaiah." A voice caused both girls to jump. "It's time. The soldiers are ready to leave." It was Sothe.

"Oh...alright." Micaiah gripped her magic tome hard, and followed her protector. Emma was following after Micaiah, holding a sad look in her eyes. In the shadows behind them, a lone figure clothed in dark-gray colored clothing and began vanishing again, its body was turning invisible piece by piece. It's mask, that covered its face completely, held upon it nothing but a single opened eye continued to stare at the three...until it vanished as well.

* * *

West of Ribahn River...

As Sothe embraced Micaiah, Emma could only smile sadly from the side. "He's just like you." She giggled, hearing a grumble from behind her.

"Hardly." Whispered a voice. "...In the end, it's not me who's protecting you, but-"

"You do protect me, though." Emma interrupted. "If it weren't for you, I would've died a long time ago."

"Emma..." Emma shook her head, the voice soon faded away. The lagzu enemy units, tigers and cats alike, had begun to charge at the Daein Soldiers, and the soldiers charged back at them. Micaiah weakened any laguz foolish enough to get withing her range, while Sothe finished it off before they could counter the light mage. Emma began silently praying to herself, as she saw the soldiers were being outnumbered by the laguz enemies. Though the attack was made to be an ambush towards the beast creatures, they lacked the proper amount of units to fight effectively against them.

She held her hands together, a bright yellow aura surrounding her body. _"Oh guardians of the Earth. With nature's rage, come forth and protect me." _She chanted, the aura began to gather in her hands and small yellow sparks began flying around her. "_My protectors, Golem!" _The aura disappated in an instant, falling down into the earth as sparks. At first, it appeared it was nothing but a light show, but then the ground shook.

"Whoa! What's going on?!" Edward almost fell to the ground, as did the others.

"...! This is!" Micaiah remarked. Strange golden runes appeared on the ground, only to fade away as the ground itself rose, forming a pile of rocks and dirt three times as high as Nolan. These piles of earth then began to shine brightly, taking shape. When the light vanished, the piles of earth had taken a human-like shape, looking like heavily armored generals of some sort, their fists were enlarged as well. A stupid laguz attemted to use its claws to destroy the strange thing, only to be repelled back, and crushed to the point where it was nothing but paste. Of the four golems, Emma hopped on the shoulders of one that was slightly more larger than the others, and had a topaz embedded in its forehead, unlike the others.

"These creatures...what are they?" Leonardo was about to be attacked by a tiger laguz, but the poor thing was swatted through the skies by one of the golems. Though he was seemingly alright with the creatures, others did not take it quite so well. Specifically, the Daein Soldiers (The useless suicidal NPCS that help you). They began to panick and scream.

"Micaiah...this is..." Sothe looked at the silver-haired girl.

"...Emma's power." She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "Listen! Soldiers of Daein! Do not fear, these are allies sent to help us!" She shouted, calming the soldiers. But, her face grew dark, as the Gallian Soldiers showed no sign of quitting its attack, no sign that it would surrender. "Emma's strength is in our advantage...but...I don't want blood to be spilt if it can be helped..."

"I'm afraid that is impossible, my maiden." From out of nowhere, another rune appeared revealing a black armored knight, whose helmet hid its face. "The Gallians will not surrender, unless each and everyone of them are dealt with."

"Sir Knight!...But...this is pointless!" Micaiah argued, as the Gallians were not the only ones to fall. Most of the Daein Soldiers on her side had fallen as well. "If this keeps up, casualties will only rise for both sides!" A laguz made its way past Sothe, but was stuck down by the Black Knight.

"My maiden, not all battles are won without sacrifice." He replied, knocking any laguz careless enough to get close back.

* * *

East of Ribahn River...

"Damn! Not only are those beorcs leaving no openings, those strange monsters are crushing us!" Lethe hissed, as a crowd of Gallians were knocked through the air by a golem's fist.

"This is really bad. Not only is their commander skilled, I don't think any of the laguz here are a match for those things." Ranulf sighed.

"Then we'll just strike the one that summoned them!" The femal cat hissed, ordering some of her soldiers. The soldiers obeyed, quickly dodging the huge monstrousities and aiming for Emma.

_"I won't let you."_ Only to be stuck down, each dead with an arrow hitting them square in the forehead. _"No one will touch Emma."_

"What?!" Lethe stared in disbelief as her allies were stuck down by some unseen force.

"Please, surrender while you can." A voice said, gaining the two's attention. "You have no chance in victory and further bloodshed in meaningless." The two laguz looked over, seeing a girl looking much younger than any of the other Daein soldiers.

"Who are you?!" Lethe hissed.

"I am Micaiah, general of the Daein Royal Army." She replied. "I assume that one behind you is your general?"

Ranulf grinned. "Yes, you'd be right." However, it was quickly removed. "But we will not surrender."

"Please, you have nowhere to run. The Bengion army will come at you from the back, and we'll attack you from the front." Micaiah added sadly. "You have no way of winning, please surrender..."

"Do not insult us, tiny beorc! We'd rather die than surrender!" Lethe glared down at the silver-haired girl.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to chase you down like cattle and press on." Ranulf said, casually. "Sound good to you, Skrimir?" He asked, looking back in the shadows. In an instant, a loud roar was heard echoing throughout the battlefield, causing many to stop in their tracks. It was the roar of a lion.

"What in the goddess's name was that?!" Micaiah began to look around, frantically. Suddenly, Sothe ran beside her, lifting the girl in his arms.

"Get back, Micaiah!" He jumped back, as the water suddenly splash upwards from where they stood. "That roar... That must be a lion! Lion laguz are stronger than the cat or tiger laguz we've been fighting." He warned the girl. Ranulf gave the boy a glance, blinking.

"Hey... Is that you, Sothe? You look so much older now. Beorc grow up so fast... Just like Ike. Remember him, Sothe?"

Sothe stood still. "What? So Commander Ike really IS fighting with you?!" He asked, letting Micaiah go.

"Let's just say you shouldn't assume that you can see all of our troops. Sothe, if you care for this girl at all, get her and her men out of here." Ranulf began glowing. "That's my only warning to you."

"Wait!" Micaiah's words were ignored, as both Lethe and Ranulf changed into their cat forms and ran off. The dawn maiden even attempted to follow them, only to be stopped by Sothe.

"Stop, Micaiah. If we chase them, they'll kill us for sure." He said, the girl only cursed quietly under her breath. Once again, the Black Knight faded into light, while the golems returned to their original state of a mass of dirt and rocks. A yellow light remained, and that light was sent flying back towards Emma, who was embraced by it until it faded away.

"I am sorry. May your spirits rest back with the earth." She prayed. _"And may I be forgiven for the sin that will be made."_ She gave a sad look towards Micaiah, a tear threatened to fall from her eyes. In the background, away from the others, her 'protector' laid his back against the rocks, clutching the crossbow that was on his arm. He could only curse to himself, clenchins his fists till they bled.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, this might've been done too fast. Basically, Emma's a summoner, meaning she won't be just conjuring 'golems' out, while her 'protector' is a sniper/assasin. How these two relate to Kai and Mei, much less Serene/Eve, will remain a mystery for the time being. Also...let's say some have reasons to be with **them** and not all really want to be with **them**....  
(Evil chuckle.) By the way, I absolutely **HATED **the useless calvalier and knight you have in Micaiah's group. **THEY ARE USELESS CANNON FODDER FOR THE ENEMIES**!!! Just wanted to say that.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hmm...let's see...I'm going into a rush, as I haven't made updates in a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG time, before now that is. This one's a pretty long one too...as I'm going to try finishing a chapter for a chapter. (Basically make a chapter for each stage of the game). This one's long due to the fact the people Kai mentions are all gathered together, except nobody except the people themselves and the readers know. :P  
Sad thing, I got no nameless soldiers to sick Emma's Golems on, so you'll see that they suck here...sniff...Golem smash, not die... ;.;  
Whatever, it's just this chapter might be 'packed' or 'weird' compared with my other ones. Well, at least I thought so. Hope you enjoy it! (And if you don't I'll just try and fix it...whatever problem you found with it in the first place.) Emma's protector doesn't get into the spotlight either, only small shots are included with him.

* * *

West of the Ribahn River...

"The laguz failed to cross the river. This is their last chance to try. This time, they'll attack with beorc as well." Sothe said, watching the girl before him.

She only held a sad look in her eyes as she spoke. "Sothe, you know what that means. If we end up fighting beorc..."

"I know." He cut in. "We'll probably be fighting the Greil Mercenaries. I'm aware." He sighed. "It's not going to be pretty."

"Sothe. Tell me more about Commander Ike."

This made the rogue raise an eyebrow. "Why? You used to hate it when I said anything about him."

She only frowned. "I only want to know more about the man I'll be fighting against. What kind of a person is he?"

"Well, let's see..." He began to think. "He's generous. He doesn't care about petty things. He holds no prejudice against laguz, nor does he care about the opinions of the nobles. He's a master swordsman. He accomplishes everything he sets out to do. He's a true hero." Sothe began explaining, but it amused Micaiah, as it was more like idolizing.

"I see." She held her chuckle back. "He sounds...quite different from King Pelleas."

"Micaiah, they don't even compare. King Pelleas lacks any leadership or decision-making skills." Sothe said, however harsh it might've sound.

"...That may be, but I believe in King Pelleas. His heart is in the right place. I believe in his virtuous nature and his commitment to being a good king..." She defended.

"Even though he would set you out on a war that doesn't involve Daein at all? A war of bigotry and hate, fighting on the same side as our real enemies? You're smarter than this, Micaiah." Though his face didn't show it, his voice did plenty to show he disliked the whole situation. Who could blame him, fighting for the very scum they despised so much.

Micaiah only shook her head. "Sothe, we've been through this. I know we're about to fight Ike and the Greil Mercenaries, but I..."

"Maiden of Dawn!" A Daein soldier suddenly bursted into the tent, almost making the two jump. "A-A-A general of Bengion is here to meet you!"

"From Bengion?!" She stepped outside her tent, facing a single woman, beautiful beyond words.

"Oh my..." the woman, stepping closer, stared at Micaiah's face with her emerald colored eyes. "Such a pretty face..."

In a brief moment, those beautiful emerald eyes flashed red. "!!" Before she knew it, Micaiah stepped back, away from the woman. "What business do you have?!" She asked, there was some fear hidden in her words. _"Wh-what is-?!"_

She let out a chuckle. "No need to be so defensive, I came from Bengion under the orders to help Daein fight back the Laguz Alliance." She flung her long, but pale blond hair back. "I am Eve. General Eve of Bengion's army."

"General...?!" Sothe muttered to himself, walking beside Micaiah. The girl suddenly grabbed his hand with her own, and gripped it tightly. Sothe looked at Micaiah for a second, then turning his attention back to Eve. Whoever she was, she was dangerous. He could tell, as Micaiah's hand shook terribly in his.

All while they talked, Emma could only watch from a distance. She too, was shaking.

* * *

East of the Ribahn River...Kai and Mei's tent...

"Again?"

"What?!" Mei snapped, growling at Ike. "What the hell is your problem?!" Kai only smacked her across the back of her head.

"Obviously, you'd charge in head first, despite it being a 'decoy' mission." He only sighed, looking back at Ike. "Fine, fine. Can't say I'll keep it together though if you keep watching over me like a hawk."

"As long as you follow my orders, I will do no such thing."

"Good." Ike left the tent, leaving the two behind. Mei only growled in anger, trying her break her arms out of her restraints.

"THIS. SUCKS."

"I thought you'd be used to it by now." Kai got a kick across the face. "...Am I wrong?"

* * *

Back to Ike...

"It's time. Shall we?" Ike said, looking at the people he chose to battle with him. Despite the fact he was facing old friends, it didn't seem to affect him in any way. (His group was himself, Ranulf, Soren, Titania, Nephenee, Kai, Rhys, Gatrie, Shinion, and Mia.)

"Sigh... Those two are still here." Ranulf remarked, seeing Sothe and Micaiah in the distance. "So much for friendly advice, I guess. Now it's friends against friends... Things are getting crazy around here." Ranulf watched, as Daein soldiers got into their positions. Not to mention his old friends, Mr. Golems.

"So, I'm guessing those are the 'monsters' you were telling us about?" Ike said, seeing about four of them appear, one that looked slightly different from the others stood by Micaiah. His eyes shot open, as he saw two familiar figures also standing by the Dawn Maiden.

"You have GOT to be kidding me." Soren sighed. "Both the Black Knight and Mistrel of Wind?" At the latter, Titania instantly sprinted off in her horse, towards a smaller piece of ground that was not submerged in the waters. "Titania! What are you doing!"

"Hmm?" Eve looked at the red head rushing past her allies, axe in hand. "Oh...." She grinned. "Maiden of Dawn, if you could..."

"Huh?"

"Can you...tell the troops to leave that red one alone?" She licked her lips, her emerald eyes darkened. "She's my prey, you see."

"A-alright..." Micaiah felt a shiver run down her back, as she watched the general dart off on her pegasus. Titania got off her stead, lifting her axe in one hand. When Eve got close enough, she too got off her stead and held her spear in bother her hands.

"It's been awhile Serene, or is it Eve?"

"Serene?" Ranulf repeated, his ears sensitive enough to catch what they were saying. Kai's eyes went wide, but soon returned back to normal after.

_"How did that woman know Serene's name..?!"_

"What are you talking about?"

"So it's Eve then..." Titania placed both her hands on her killer axe. "Good. I won't regret striking you down then."

"Hmph. Strike me down? Are you dellusional?" Eve laughed, leaping at Titania with her spear aimed at her. She went straight down at the axe weilder, making both dirt and rock fly as she crashed into the ground.

"No. I am quite sain." Eve ducked, as an axe narrowly missed her head, and jumped back before the red head could smash her axe back into the spear user. "I assure you." the two then resumed their duel.

* * *

"I have no idea what that woman is thinking!" Soren snapped, obviously agitated. "She's putting us all at risk here!" The tactician then sighed, watching as Titania rushed at Eve, like a mad berserker.

"This is the first time I've ever seen her act so...not calm." Gatrie said, as Eve dodged each swing Titania made with ease.

"Tch! Now's not the time, the soldiers are coming!" Shinion took out his bow, as Daein Wyvern Riders and Soldiers began heading towards them by the river, not daring to intrude the duel that was raging on. The golems also avoided them, slowly trudging through the river towards Ike's group.

Kai stood still, unsure of what action to take.

_"Don't hold back."_

_"!"_ Stepping back, an arrow bolted right across Kai's cheek, grazing it. "Tch. Fine." He took out one of his guns, pointing it at one of the golems. Muttering some chants, a green circle appeared in front of his weapon, and he fired a bullet through it. The bullet, twice as big and overflowing with the power of the wind, zoomed across the river, pulverizing the golem. "Damn..."

"Hey nice shot!" Mia cheered.

"Not really..." The golem began to glow, then began to regenerate, repairing itself. "Looks like I'll have to blow it up until nothings left." He sighed_. _

_

* * *

_

Ike stared at the golem before him, as it attempted to smash its fist on top of the blue-haired warrior. However, the blow missed, and Ike procceded ran up along the golem, cleaving it in half as he swung his sword down right through its body. Soren then used his wind magic to scatter its remains, hoping to stop it from regenerating. Unfortunatley, it did not, but the magic still managed to slow it down considerably.

Kai simply grabbed a rock, and tossed it high in the air above the enemy forces. Shooting at it, he also fired another shot at a nearby Golem. In a flash, the two switched places, and the golem was falling rapidly towards the ground...

Above the Daeins.

"Micaiah, look out!" Sothe leaped at the girl, hoping to protect her. As the golem was about to crush the rogue, a single blade of energy was shot right through it, the force reduced it into nothing but dust.

"Sir Black Knight!" Micaiah watched as the knight suddenly disappeared, reappearing in front of Ike.

Ike scratched the back of his head, sighing. "...Somehow, I knew it wasn't over yet."

"Of course it wasn't over. You were a boy trying to live up to the memory of the greatest swordsman in history." The Black Knight said.

" And yet, I was the one who walked out of the castle that day." Ike countered.

"You have your father to thank for that. When you told me that he had crippled himself, I realized that I had never fought him at all, merely his shadow."

"What are you getting at?" Ike scowled.

"I saw immediately that you were not your father's equal, but that one day you might be. So I did the only thing I could to keep you alive..." The Black Knight let out a chuckle. "I let you win."

At first, it was a look of anger, but then, Ike simply looked...calm. "...You did, didn't you?" He shook his head. "I've relived that fight so many times... How could I not have seen it before?"

"You were not yet capable of seeing it. But I had to let you live, so that you could continue to train and perhaps one day be worthy of Gawain's legacy. My armor's blessing is gone; let us see if that day is today."

Ike then grinned. "I promise you that it will be. Begin." He leaped at the knight, hitting iron with iron.

* * *

"Commander!" Titania took a second to look back at her leader. Bad mistake. Eve had used this chance to rush in and stab the gold knight right through her left shoulder. Titania flinched, as the weapon was pulled out, leaving her to fall on her knee clutching the wound with her other hand.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Never take your eyes off your enemy, Titania." Eve shook her finger in front of the red head. "It's not really a smart thing to do."

"...!!"

"I'm disappointed though. I thought you'd be better than this." The general sighed. "Oh well, you **are** only human after all."

"Rgh! Eve!" The woman only smiled, as she stabbed through Titania's right arm. "Ugh!" The attack knocked Titania right over.

"Now, now..." Stabbing it to the ground, Eve used this chance to grab Titania's own axe. "This'll be quick and painless. You should be glad. I don't normally kill my enemies this way. Good thing you were an old **friend** now isn't it?" The gold knight gritted her teeth, as she struggled to get the spear out of the ground. It was no use, as her left was left motionless, while her right was pinned to the ground by the spear. She was stuck. "Goodbye."

"Heeyah!" Mia suddenly jumped in the fray, knocking the axe out of the pegasus knight's hand with her sword. Eve only smirked, as she leaped back avoiding the trueblade's attacks. "Now Gatrie!"

"I know!" The general quickly took the spear out of Titania's arm, and began to carry her back to rest of the group. Rhys, his staff in hand, began to heal the gold knight's wounds, before they became ireversable.

"Now, now, interrupting a duel?" The spear, that Gatrie had just stupidly tossed aside, flew back into Eve's hands.

"Yeah, but the duel's been cancelled for later." She looked back. "SHINION!!" A few arrows flew in above, only to land in front of Eve. The woman only raised an eyebrow at them, then saw the true blade running as fast as she could away. And without any warning, the arrows glowed, letting out a 'poof' sound and plenty of smoke.

"Those smoke bombs sure work like a charm!" Mia remaked, the marksmen beside her sighed.

* * *

Ike panted as he stepped back dodging the Black Knight's blade. Though the Black Knight had lost the blessing on his armor, his sword didn't. And that's what made fighting him the more difficult. Charging, Ike side stepped from a blade of beam the Black Knight sent towards him, and slashed the Black Knight across the side.

(SNAP!)

Only to see his word snap in two from the heavy, hard armor. "Tch!" He jumped back, looking at his sword. "Of all times..."

"Ike!" The mercenary leader looked up, seeing Janaff and Ulki in the distance. "The main force has crossed the river. You did it!" the latter said.

"What?" He turned around, seeing the Black Knight had vanished once again. "_Damn._ Everyone, push through! Let's meet up with the main force!" He shouted. But he was angered by the fact he had lost his sights on the Black Knight, unable to continue their battle. Though...he knew for certain that he would meet him once again.

* * *

"The beast soldiers are behind us! We're being attacked from behind!" A Daein soldier said, kneeling before Micaiah.

"The Gallians?! How did they cross the river?!" Sothe asked.

"It's not just the beasts! There are hundreds of hawks, as well!" The soldier began to panick even more.

"Even the hawk tribe is here? The Begnion army never told us that they had moved out..." Micaiah began to feel light-headed, but ignored it.

" ...They got us." Sothe clenched his fists. "Commander Ike's force was just a decoy."

Micaiah began to think for a moment, then sighed. "Staying will only increase casualties. Let's retreat."

"No, Maiden!" Another soldier stood to her. "We can still fight! Please give us your orders!"

"I have." Her voice was much more strict. "We shall retreat! I will not let all of you die in vain!"

"But..."

"General's orders. We kept our losses to a minimum. That's enough for this battle." Sothe cut the soldier off, glaring at him.

"Yes, sir!" The two of them quickly left to spread the order.

"Micaiah, I'm surprised. This is the first time you couldn't predict the enemy's movement." Sothe looked at the girl, then grew pale.

"...You're right." Instantly, the rogue rushed to her side, catching her just before she collapsed. The bird, Yune, who was perched on her shoulders took flight, chirping.

"Micaiah?! What's wrong?!" Sothe grew more worried as he watched the girl grow cold in his hands.

"Sothe, don't..." She began, placing a hand on his face. "Just act...normal. Everyone...is watching..."

* * *

Some distance away from the battlefield...

"Emma. That's enough." The same 'protector' from before appeared from behind the summoner. "Emma! That's enough!" The summoner let out a bright yellow light, as several appeared in the air above her and was embraced by her arms. As the light faded, Emma slowly fell back, only to be caught in the same manner Sothe caught Micaiah. "You idiot!"

"Ha...sorry." Emma coughed. "I...guess it was a bit...much?"

"Stupid...!"

"Good thing...the battle's over..." Emma laughed weakly. "I wouldn't...be able to keep up. Glad...Micaiah suggested...me to stay back. Otherwise...I'd be...a sitting duck to the enemy..."

"Emma..."

"Ha ha...ha..." She began to shake. "Away...from the enemy...from **her**..." She began to shake, and her 'protector' could do nothing but hold her tightly in his arms.

* * *

Road to Seliora Castle, Bengion...

"How's she?" Ike asked, watching Rhys heal the gold knight.

"Well...thankfully, I managed to heal her arms before the injuries would expand causing her lose the use of each. And her life's not in any danger." The saind explained. "But it will be some time before she can safely go on the battlefield."

"I see...at least she's alright for now." He concluded. Still, it was a mess. Having both that crazy Bengion General on the battlefield and the Black Knight appear was both incredibly unlucky and bad. Thankfully, not many were injured in the battle, but Ike had lost his favorite sword, and Titania was out for the count.

* * *

"You're serious?!" Mei glared at Kai. "You idiot! Emma gets hurt when the creatures she summon suffer injuries!"

"What was I supposed to do? Ike and his allies were there and I couldn't hold back." He snapped. "Keep your voice low, they'll hear us if you screech like that."

"..."

"You think I enjoyed doing that?" Kai's voice was quiet, and sounded full of sorrow. _"Emma's already physically weak. If her summons are destroyed, worse case is she'll be killed from the pain she experiances mentally." _He sighed. _"Luckily, the golems from today were ably to heal themselves, lessening the pain she suffers, but if..." _He shook his head. _"No...I have to get my bearings straight. My mission comes before anything." _

_"Damn...damn! Not Emma! She doesn't deserve to be in pain like this!" _Mei growled, glaring at Ike who was chatting with Soren about their next strategy. _"It's all** your** fault! When the time comes, I'll slit your neck and make you experiance true pain!!"_

_

* * *

_

"Ike..." Ulki fly near the mercenary leader.

"Hmm? What is it? Enemy soldiers?"

"Yeah right! I can see them fine, they're still back at Daein." Janaff butted in, only to be pushed back by the other hawk laguz.

"Them." The hawk pointed at both Kai and Mei. "It appears they know who commands those giant creatures from before."

_

* * *

_

A/N: Uh-Oh! BUSTED!!!!! Yeah, sadly, Kai and Mei don't know about Ulki's super hearing._ Italics_ always means thoughts!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Yeah, an actual update.

* * *

Not even paying attention to the messanger, not even paying attention to one of the Senate, Eve stomped her way back to her room, locking the door behind her. In rage, she grabbed whatever she could lift, which was everything basically, and began to smash, break, and destroy every single one of them. She was like a wild banshee, as she screamed in frustration, and covered her room's nice scarlet rug with maroon wood that used to be her furniture. Her bed mattress was also torn in half, and the pillows were shredded beyond regonition.

"WHY...?!" She grabbed her own shoulders, digging her nails deep in her own skin. "Why are you...?!" As time passed, she began to calm herself down, letting go of her shoulders. The wounds mysteriously disappeared as well. "Dammit! How could I..." She shook her head, calming down.

"Kekekeke! Having some problems, my lady?" Something cackled.

"...It's fine. I've managed to keep my grip." Eve said coldly, looking at the roof. "How long are you going to stay there anyways?" At first, she could only see her room's roof...but something stirred, making a part of it blur. The blur became more noticeable as it drew closer to the general, revealing its true colors. It had a strange mask with nothing but a single eye on it and wore a black cloak that covered its entire body. Occasionally, squeaks came from its body like old wood. "I do hate being spied on, Zero."

"Kekekeke!" It laughed, once more. Creaks were now echoing throughout the room. "Sorry! You know what they say, old habits die hard." It cackled. "By the way, how long do we have to put up this act?" Eve gave the creature a look of disgust, as she noticed blood underneath it. "Killing the servants around here just ain't doing it for me! I need something more challenging!!"

"The moment Daein engages the Laguz Alliance. Now be quiet, and stay hidden." She glared at the creature. "And discard that corpse from your bowels, you disgusting puppet."

"Kekekeke!" The puppet suddenly began fading from her view. "Alright, I guess I should. Thanks for the compliment." It cackled. Once Eve didn't feel its pressence around her, she sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"Soon...it will be soon..."

* * *

Back to Ike and company...

"Is that right?" Ike asked Ulki, who only nodded. "Ulki...please keep this a secret." He passed a glance to Soren. "Especially from Soren. He means well, but...he might get in trouble from it."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Ulki asked.

"...I just want to trust them."

"How do you know they can be trusted? When they know so much, and yet we know so little." There was just something Ulki didn't like about those two. Even from just one of them...it sounds as if... "Well, commander?"

"I don't." Completely baffled, Ulki just watched Ike move on, while he remained still himself.

* * *

"How are we doing for time, Janaff?" Ike asked, the hawk was staring off in the distance behind them.

"They're gaining on us. Their lead force is about...let's say...one day off." Janaff answered, finally taking the time to blink.

"You've got to be kidding!" Ranulf groaned. "How did they cover so much ground since yesterday?!"

"They're definitely moving faster than we expected. At this rate, they'll catch us soon." Ike looked at Soren. "Any ideas?"

"...With the enemy closing in so quickly, it would be unwise to use this secret passage." Looking at the passage that led to Gallia. "If Begnion found it, it would give them an open invitation to surge across Gallia." He glanced at Ranulf. "Your kind would not be pleased."

"We can't expose our country to that danger. We have to think of something else." Ranulf scratched his head. "But what?"

"Well, we can't start a fight in the Serenes Forest. Besides the terrain disadvantage, the forest isn't fully healed, and we can't risk burning it down again." Ike looked back at the tactician. "Soren, any ideas?"

"Our options are profoundly limited, Ike. It appears our only other choice is those caves up ahead." Ranulf frowned.

"Caves?" Then it hit him. "Oh...yeah, those are the Kauku Caves. We don't want to go there. It's a complex maze, full of lava and ash. Not exactly a place you'd want to rest. The legends say that, through the caves, there's one exit that leads to Gallia, and another exit that leads to Goldoa. Whatever the legends say, though, the fact is that it's suicide to go in there. We don't even have a map!"

"However, the more you hens carry on, the closer the enemy advances on us. They're now less than a day away." Ulki said, his ears listening to the soldiers behind them.

"If the enemy catches up to us in this forest, we will certainly die. The caves are known to be dangerous, so Begnion may not pursue. Even the most formidable natural hazard isn't as deadly as an intelligent, living enemy. We must go to the caves." He glared at Ranulf, and everyone else. "Now."

"All right, Soren. I trust you. Let's move out for the caves." Ike announced. As they moved, Kai and Mei slowly followed. Kai went and bumped into Mei, slipping a paper in her hands before she could say anything.

_That bird's hearing is very good._

_We can't talk openly anymore._

_Stay quiet about what we know._

...it read. Following its instructions, Mei slipped it in her pockets.

* * *

Kauku Caverns...

The bird laguz, Janaff, flew a bit higher off the ground and squinted his eyes. "Hey..." He looked back Ike. "Ike! It looks like we have company."

Ike also squinted his eyes. Looking ahead, he could see a number of soldiers waiting for them on the other side. "Seems that way. What kind of numbers are we looking at? I can't tell from this smoke and heat."

"It's just like Soren said: a token force." Ranulf said.

"As far as I can tell, Zelgius isn't leading them. That helps things." Janaff stopped flying, standing back on the ground.

"We have to keep the enemy away from Skrimir and the others while they look for an exit. We have enough people here to deal with these clowns. Everyone ready?" Everyone nodded, and prepared themselves for battle. Kai just sighed, while Mei grinned with excitement. This was beginning to become a hastle, at least in Kai's case.

* * *

"Frankly, I'm a bit surprised..." Kai commented, as the soldier before him was smothered across the ground as a giant burning rock hit him. "You'd think they'd see how the patches on the ground shows us that the lava around here is prone to strike with its small eruptions." Sadly, they didn't, and the soldier before him paid for it with his life. He didn't really need to lift a finger, just move back, leading the enemies to the places where the eruptions would strike. "Then again...Mei would probably-"

"OW!!! THAT'S HOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!" On cue, the girl's scream was heard echoing behind Kai. "YOU BASTARDS!!" Along with a few cries.

"Yup." Kai sighed to himself, realizing he was being watched. "So. Can you hear it?" He smirked, turning around. Ulki simply continued to stared. "Well? What's wrong?"

"...What are you?"

"I'll say it however many times you, or anyone else, asks. I. Am. Half." Kei stated, slowly. "With your hearing, you should be able to realize that...shouldn't you?" Kai smirked.

Ulki felt sweat run down his face...and it wasn't because of the heat. What was it? What was he listening to?...

(BANG!)

The bird laguz flinched from the loud noise that now rang throughout his head. In fact, it was so bad, he had to keep his feet on the ground to keep himself balanced. Kai's smirk vanished, as his weapon was brought in front of the bird laguz's face, smoke was flowing out of its barrel. Looking behind him, the laguz saw a soldier drop to his knees, clutching the bloody crater that was in his armor, and eventually died falling flat on the ground. Looking back at Kai, he realized he was saying something...

"..if..y.....no...ca....ful..ki...y..u..." He grabbed the hawk's head, hands letting out a white glow. When the light vanished, he removed it, and simply walked away.

* * *

"Idiots." Kai muttered, watching as all the Bengion soldiers died. "Death should strike them not once, but through all eternity for their stupidity." Then, he quickly shook his head. "Ugh...stupid headaches."

"HEY! Kai!" Mei shouted...directly beside him.

"What?!"

"They found the exit, let's hurry and leave this place!" Mei pointed to the direction the exit was, and Kai instantly went pale.

"Great...JUST Great..." Kai scowled, earning a look from Mei.

"What?! You actually like this dinky cave?!"

"Let's just say, I hope we leave soon after." He said, walking towards it. Mei cocked an eyebrow, but then realized why.

"Goldoa, the land of the dragons...By the goddess, did we mess up." She heard the cat laguz say. And she seconded on that thought. _Kai....!_

_---(Odd, the line thing should go here?)_

Hehehe...yeah, I need to start writing stuff down before forgetting them. X.X  
Argh! It sucks! I had all my chaps ready in my head, but nooooooooo, I'm too stupid to write it down before going off on holidays.  
Ugh, and my memory's the crummiest too.

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: ...Y'know, I'm just gonna stay quiet...-_-;

* * *

Castle Goldoa

"...And there you have it. We never intended to violate Goldoa's borders. It was an accident." The hawk king finished his explaination, but the dragon king simply stared at him. The hawk king could only hold his breath, hoping this wouldn't get ugly. Dragons were not the most pleasant foes to deal with. Even with his talons, their scales wouldn't leave him unharmed.

"I see... I understand your predicament." The dragon king finally said, Tibarn finally exhaled. "However," The dragon king glared at the people who stood before him, which were basically the leader figures. (Ike, Skrimir, and Ranulg. "your reasons neither justify nor change the fact that you trespassed on our territory." He stated. "I order you to leave immediately. Go back the way you came, through the caves." And finished coldly.

"You would have us go through Kauku Caves again?!" Skrimir growled. "Never!"

Ranulf glared at the lion laguz. The situation shouldn't get out of hand. "Stop talking, Skrimir!"

"Many of my men are wounded! You're sending them to their deaths! I will not allow this!" The lion continued, clenching his fists.

"It is regrettable, yes." You could hear some regret in his words, but it was only for a short time. "However, I cannot make exceptions. Your men will leave." He glared at them. "Now."

"How could a laguz be so cold to his brothers? We are your people as well!" Skrimir continued, angered by the dragon king's words. Before he could continue, the hawk king stopped him.

"This isn't news, Skrimir." He said, giving the lion laguz a look saying, _Give it up_. "Goldoa and its lizards have ignored the suffering of their laguz brothers for centuries." He let out a scoff, returning his eyes to the dragon king. "They even looked the other way while we birds and beasts were enslaved by beorc! Isn't that so, Dragon King?" Even a child could tell Tibarn wasn't happy at all about this outcome, even though he had seen it coming.

" ..." The dragon king turned around, not facing them. "Our country is neutral. It has been since time out of mind and will continue to be so."

Ike shook his head, unable to stay quiet anymore. "Then you might as well just kill us now. It'd be the same as sending us back to the Kauku Caves, and it saves us the walk." He said, as it was true.

The king returned his gaze to them, especially at Ike. "You are a beorc. I would not expect your short-lived kind to understand." He said.

"I don't need to understand to see that it's a poor king who has so little regard for his fellow living creatures!" He snapped in response.

"Hmm..." the king held a look, that was possibly either curiosity, or pity. Who knows. Before the conversation could get any uglier, two more dragons stormed in. A male and female.

"...Your Majesty! Please hear our plea!" The female one said. It was Ena.

"What are you two doing here?" The king asked, anger was in his voice, but his face remained as neutral as it was when this whole thing began.

"Please allow my grandfather and me to guide the Laguz Alliance to the borders of Gallia. I beg of you." Ena said, going down on one knee.

"Prince Reyson of the heron tribe stands among these men. The dragon tribe owes him safe passage. Please, Your Majesty! He saved the soul of your son! Would you condemn them to die, despite the good they've done?" The one, called Nasir, argued. The dragon, when hearing words about his son, twisted his face out of surprise, but then returned it to its normal neutral look. He looked like he was about to refuse, but...his son...because of them he was finally....

....

"...Hmph." He turned around. "Do as you like. This is the only exception I will ever make." He said, before leaving.

Ena let out a breath of relief. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

* * *

Kai hated it.

He hated this place. Well, to be accurate,** it** didn't like this place._ Ah, it wouldn't hurt to just kill one or two of these long-living lizards, would it?_

"Kai, get a grip on yourself!" Mei whispered to the gunner, shaking his shoulders. "Y-you told me yourself, we can't make any trouble with these guys...!"

"...Tch! Dammit!" Kai's head felt like someone was hitting it repeatedly with a hammer. Not only that, he was shaking.

"Ugh..." His face became pale, and he literally had his fingers dug in his own arms. Mei noticed this, and forced the teen to stop it by grabbing his hands. Her face was a mixture of worry and fear.

"Kai..."

"Sorry..." He managed to let out a pitiful laugh. "I'm making such a scene, when you had to deal with this everyday." Mei shook her head.

"It's okay! I mean, with these dragons, it's a different story..."

"U-um, is he okay?" Mei shot a glare to the owner of the voice, earning a nervous gulp in response. It was the commander's sister.

"Yes...I'm fine." Kai said, trying his best to sound 'normal'.

"Oh...alright." Mist said, "Um, we're leaving soon, so you two should hurry." She said, before running off.

"Good." Kai said. "The sooner we leave this damn place, the better." He said, as the two followed Mist to where the rest of the group was waiting. "....You know..."

"Hm?"

"...Nevermind." He shook his head, and continued on.

* * *

A/N: Took WAY to long to finish this one. Not really interesting either...


End file.
